Summer of my Vampire
by Aqua2Dolphin
Summary: KennyxButters Butters is spending the summer at castle in england. Little does he know that Kenny the vampire lives there. They two of them meet and there lives will never be the same again. M for languge and later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is like my first attempt to do a vampire and south park love story. I hope you like it! **

**Couples: KennyxButters main one with the side of StanxKyle and CraigxTweek! **

**________________________**

**Butters P.O.V.**

We were all listening to Cartman raving on how he bought a castle in England for 5 bucks.

"So then the old guys asked if I wanted my own castle. So I was like 'sure why not?' He asked me how much money I had and I told I had 5 bucks he took my money handed me the deed and said the castle was mine!" after that Cartman began to laugh but we all didn't

"Dude, you probably beat up this old guy up so he had to give you this castle" said Kyle

Stan had one of his arms draped over Kyle's shoulders. They have been going out for abut a year now. At first it was just a secret that no one knew about until Craig caught them making out in the bathroom. He told all of us before Stan and Kyle could stop him. We were all cool with expect for Cartman, of course, but the jokes soon died down after a few weeks when they were not getting offended. I don't even know how there parents found out but after much arguing they eventually let them date on another without any problems.

"Shut the fuck up, Jew!" yelled Cartman

"So this guy just gave it to you for $5?" I asked before Kyle could yell something back at Cartman, probably going to call him fat.

"Hell yeah he did! He kept raving on about the castle being haunted or some shit like that" He said

I had a fear of ghost after all the horror movies my friends dragged me too. I never wanted to go but I didn't want get made of so I went and hated every minute of it. I not sleep for days or wake up screaing which really annoyed my parents and they punished me every time I would wake them up at night. So I would just stay up all night and keep telling myself "it was just a movie, it was just a movie, IT WAS JUST A MOVIE!!!!" over and over again.

"Hey! I got a great idea!" yelled Craig

We all turned to him who had his hands very low on Tweek's hips and also had Tweek sitting on his lap.

"We have two months until school is over! We all have jobs why don't we save up our money and fly over to this great castle and spend the summer there!" he said

We all agreed that that was a great idea. Kyle was against it but after Stan worked his magic with Kyle he agreed to it too. So for the next two months we worked hard long hours at our jobs. Mine was working at a mall as a clerk. Soon we all had enough money for us to go. Cartman of course did not but after saying all his friends were going to England his Mom gave him the money to go. I was excited and scared to go to this castle but little did I know that going to the castle was going to be the greatest thing to ever happen to me.

____________________

When we got to the castle it was super nice and sweet! It was freaking huge and really well taken care of too. How could anyone sell this to a guy like Cartman for $5?

Don't get me wrong Cartman is one of my best friends. It just be four of us me, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. Then when we were in 7th grade Craig and Tweek joined the group now the six of us were now the best friends ever!

After the taxi left us we all picked up are bags and headed to the castle. The castle had a draw bridge that had water still in it that looked very clean good enough to swim in. Cartman held a button and clicked the big white button in the middle and the bridged was lowered. The best part of this castle was that it was about 30 minutes away from the nearest town. We all walked across the huge bridge which I thought was really cool! Cartman pushed the button again to let the bridge be drawled up.

"It is suppose to keep the wolves out" Stan told me. We learned that in wood to the left of the castle had wolves in it so we were told to keep the bridge up whenever we didn't use it.

When Cartman figured out how to open the door after trying 10 keys until he found the right. The castle had a huge walk way towards the stairs and had been remolded so it was just any other modern house.

We all went are serest ways to explore the house, at least two of us did. Stan and Kyle said they wanted to find the bedrooms which all knew what they meant. Craig and Tweek also thought it was great idea so they followed there way.

Cartman and were going to explore together but Cartman got hungry so left me alone to fend for myself. Since the place was so bright and cheerful I had no reason to be afraid by myself. That was until I found a strange door that wasn't as nice as the others it was old and it looked like if you poke it, it would crumble into a million pieces. I walked carefully over to the door and poked what would happen but it didn't crumble but it did open a bit when I poked it. I jumped back thinking something was going to jump out and get me but nothing that happened.

I looked at the debating weather I should go in or not but then I decide that maybe whoever owned the house before didn't have time to finish the door so I pushed it open all the way.

Behind the door was a hallway that wasn't as nice as the one I was standing. It looked to 100s of years old and smelled like it to. Where I was standing on nice red carpet the creepy hall way had stone floors. The nice cream color paint that was on my side while the creepy side had also stone walls. I was thinking weather or no I wanted t go in. It had lights inside but they weren't as bright as the ones in happier part of the castle. I thought some more about weather or not it was smart to go in or not but something about the hallway pulled me inside so I followed the pull and took my first step inside.

It was cold in there I rubbed my arms threw my thin light blue jacket as I walked down the hall way. It had doors but they were all shut tight when I tried to open them. I walked around some until I saw a picture that wasn't coved with much dust. It had a man, a woman, and boy who looked only to be a couple years older than me. I was guessing that this use to be the lord of the castle before. The man looked angry and not a fun person to deal with. The women looked kinder and not so scary looking as the man did. The woman had her hands resting on the boys shoulders that had a cape covering his head. He had blond hair that hung in face I could see and had a bored expression like he hated getting this picture done. This boy made me wonder who he was and why he wore this cape over his head.

I just about to touch the boy's face on the painting when a huge gust of wind came and nearly knocked me down. I looked in the direction of the wind and then I was in middle of the hallway was a pair of blood red eyes looking at me. I felt my heart stop and my blood turn to ice. I was shaking as the red eyes looked at me and then I ran as fast and as far away as I could from the eyes.

When I reached outside the door I slammed it shut and then kept running until I ran strait into someone. It knocked me to the ground and the other person too.

"What the fuck!?" I heard the person yell I saw that it was Cartman

"S-Sorry about that" I said helping him up

"What the hell were you running!?" he yelled at me. I couldn't tell him about the eyes he would make fun of me for the rest of the summer.

"I wanted to how fast I could get to the other side of the hallway" I said quickly. Cartman liked that answer and left it be. But I was still freaking out about the eyes but I was also thinking more and more about the boy in the painting. At the time I didn't know why I was so interested in the boy but I was going to find out.

**__________**

**So how was it? Please tell me how you liked it and if have any ideas for this story please tell me!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next ch! I hope you like it!**

**________________**

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I walked around my castle, well it wasn't really mine it belonged to this old guy but I have been living here for what? Over a 1,000 years or more? I really don't really remember I use to keep track of the time but over the years it never seemed to matter. I have no one talk to or even a person to say "Welcome home" when I came back home from hunting. It really was lonely being an immortal vampire. There weren't very many vampires that I knew and all of them were married or had girlfriends/boyfriends.

I sigh as walk back to my room in the castle the old guy never went even near my door because he knew about me and what I was doing sucking the blood of the wolves but sometimes a human would come over so that was always nice to at least have human blood once in a while. Wolf was good but there was nothing compared to human blood It was like giving a staving man some food and he treats it like you just gave him gold.

As I reach my door I see that it is open. I never leave my door wide open _never._ At that moment I knew someone was in my castle and I was going to kill them for entering my room! I walk as fast as I can to through the hall. I can smell the blood of the human and my thirst was coming back and I couldn't wait to drink his blood. The next thing that happened surprised in more ways than one.

First thing that happened was that I saw a teenage boy standing there but for some reason he was looking at my family's painting. He was looking at my late mother and father but when it came to me he just stared at the picture of me like I was really there. He then reach up to touch my face that's were I drew the line. I hated it when someone even tried to even touch my painting. I ran at him which caused a huge gust of wind to come too.

The boy then turned towards me at I felt my breath caught. He had blue eyes. I use to have blue eyes before I was a vampire. People use to say I had the most beautiful eyes but now I had blood red eyes. He looked to be about 16 I was 18 when I was turned into a vampire. He looked so scared of me like most people are and then took off running. I didn't follow, What could I say to him? Sorry I scared you I only wanted to drink your blood? I watched him run until he was gone then I sighed and walked towards I usually follow my victims until they can't run any more and that is when I go in for the kill. This time I did follow him something kept telling me I should wait. I sigh and make my way back to my room.

This really bothered me as opened the door to my room. My room was looked like any other teenager room, if any human saw this they would think I was human. I had posters of famous rock groups like Green day, Red jumpsuit Apparatus, and even Bon Jovi. I laid down on my bed and think about the little blond hair boy. For some strange reason I just couldn't get him out of my head. I wanted to know his name, what he likes, what he doesn't like, I wanted know everything about him.

"Urgh!!! What is wrong with me!?" I shouted rubbing my head so that my hair went everywhere, not like my hair wasn't that neat any ways. I always kept myself hidden in the hooded cap it is sort of a way to keep the outside world away from me.

I yell out one more time trying my best to forget about him to forget how I want to know him more just forget about everything about him. But my head wouldn't listen so I stuck with theses thoughts that I hate. Then I thought maybe if I just see him again maybe even talk to him then all would be right. I jumped off of my bed.

"Yeah that what I'll do! I'll see him maybe even talk to him if he doesn't faint or ran away then I could forget all abut him!" I walked off to find the boy hoping that this plan would work.

----------

I watched the boy eat in the main dining room with 5 other boys. They all were eating pizza which was brought over to them by a delivery guy. I sometimes ordered pizza just so that I could have some human blood. They were all talking about random things like school and girls or mostly the two couple's boyfriends. I could smell the sweat and other bodily fluids on the couples. I didn't mind smell as much as wanted to the boy to go to his room so that talk to him alone.

After about another 30 minutes of eating and talking they were finally done and they went there separate ways and the boy was all alone.

I followed him closely making sure I don't loose him but making sure he didn't see me. He soon reached his room and just before he closed his door I grabbed and leaned inside the room so that the boy could see me.

"Hello there, cutie" I said as I walked in causing the boy to back away from me. As I walked in I closed the door behind me and locked it to make sure he wasn't going any were so that I could talk to him.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" he asked in a shaky voice

"My name is Kenny" I said with a bow "What's yours?"

"B-Butters" he said he stopped backing away because his back was now against the wall I leaned in with my one of hands rest against the wall above his shoulders while the other I had sitting on my hip.

"Well, then B-Butters, what were you doing in _my _hallway?" I asked

"Your hallway?"

"Yes, the one with the picture" I said giving him a hint

Then Butters' eyes went wide and then looked at me staring at me with the look he did with the painting.

"Y-You're the boy in the picture!" he yelled

I smirked at this "Yes, but that picture is so old. Now we have cameras now so you don't have to stay still for hours not moving an inch from you spot"

Butters once again looked at me in shook "How can that be you! That picture has to be 100s of years old and as far as I can tell you are no older than me!"

I laughed at this. Human can be so dense at times. "Tell me, Butters, do you believe in vampires?" I asked not knowing why I was even telling him this.

Butters shook his head no

"Well then…you better start believing because you're starting at one." I said flashing my pointed teeth at him.

Butters started to freak out he tried to scream but it came out more like a squeak than a scream. I had to smile at this most people react like this when I tell I'm a vampire before I kill them.

"Don't worry I won't kill you…yet. I want you to live a little longer until I'm hungry enough for your blood" I said then I left Butters alone in his room.

I felt better now that I talked to him I wanted to talk more but I decide not to push it. This was going to be fun playing with Butters but I didn't know how great my life would be now that I have met Butters.


	3. Chapter 3

…**I have no idea what to say so just enjoy this next part**

**__________**

**Butters P.O.V.**

I didn't get much sleep after meeting Kenny. I had thoughts that he wasn't really a vampire but he looked just like the person in the painting so I didn't know what to think. I hide in my covers trying my best to sleep but it didn't help me at all. Every noise made me jump and every shadow make think it was Kenny coming to kill me.

By the time it was 5 in the morning is when I finally fell asleep but was woke up to the sounds of Cartman yelling at someone. I forced myself knowing I wouldn't get anymore sleep. I took a quick shower and threw on some clothes not really caring what I threw on and made my way slowly towards the kitchen.

When I got to the dining room everyone was already eating.

"Yo dude! What took you so long? Did you fall in the toilet or something?" asked Kyle as soon as I sat down.

"No, I just didn't get much sleep last night" I said and started to drink coffee.

I don't usually drink coffee but I was about to drop dead in second now so I was desperate.

"Maybe he was too busy screwing his boyfriend!" joked Cartman

"I don't have or want a boyfriend!" I yelled back

After I said that Kenny's face appeared in my mind which caused me to blush. Why the heck am I thinking about him? I thought to myself after that I didn't talk for the rest of the time while we were eating.

After we cleaned up our breakfast we all went are separate ways. I went walking around the castle courtyard that was in the middle of the castle. It was really nice it had so many different types of flowers most of them I had no idea what they were but they were really pretty and a few trees here and there.

"Like the flowers?" someone asked I looked around for the person who was talking to me.

"Look up"

I did as the voice said and then my eyes widen when I saw Kenny sitting in the looking down at me. He smirked at me and waved at me which I didn't wave back. He jumped down from the tree and looked at me with that same smirk.

"W-W-W-What are you doing here? You're awake!" I asked in shook. Didn't vampires have to sleep in the daytime and didn't they burn up when they were in sunlight?

Kenny gave me a odd look "Um yeah I'm awake. Is that a problem?"

"Aren't vampires suppose to sleep in daytime and burn up in the sun?" I asked

Kenny then looked angry "Why that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Vampires can sleep when ever we want but we just don't need as much sleep as humans. Also, sunlight does not cause to burn! Ugh! Humans have totally ruined vampires!"

I looked at Kenny more like studding him. He was so strange he could be somewhat nice at times then a total jerk! I didn't get him at all or why I was even talking to him!

"What about wooden stacks? Can you die from being stubbed from one?" I asked wanting know more about him

"Huh? Anyone can die from being stabbed from a wooden stack?" Kenny had his hands behind his head and I think he was getting bored with all the questions I was asking him.

"You humans have strange myths on vampires. I'm almost insulted by this. Humans are so weird! I'm glad that I'm no longer a human!" he shouted and began to slowly walk by the flowers.

"You use to human?" I asked

I know that some of you are think I'm crazy for even listening to this or even believing that he was a vampire! But, I'm very gullible and trustworthy so yeah I believe him as crazy as its sounds.

"Yeah, it's very rare for a vampire to have kids. Since we are immortal we don't usually stay with one person for very long"

I just noticed how old his clothes were he was wearing middle age clothes and they look like they were about fall apart soon. I almost felt sorry for him. I mean, the guys talks like he never left this castle in years!

"Hey, Kenny?" I asked he turned around to face me with a bored expression on his face.

"Would you like to go shopping with me?"

Kenny looked shocked at this "What!? You want to me to come with you!?"

I nodded and gave him a sweet smile. Kenny rubbed the back of his head like he was almost embarrassed by this.

"Um…Sure" he said after awhile he mumbled this and looked away from me when he said this. I thought it was strange but I said nothing.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the castle and dragged him all the way to the entrance.

"I'll call a taxi to come and pick us up. Don't move from this spot!" I yelled and ran towards the office to call the taxi.

I was really excited about this and I didn't know why. I never was so excited about spending time with someone before now. It sacred and made me happy. I was so happy that I was spending time with a vampire for the summer!

**__________**

**Here it is! It's kinda short but I still hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next ch!! Enjoy!!! **

**_______________**

Kenny's P.O.V.

I did as Butters said and stayed put all the while wondering what in the world was a taxi? I thought it about what it was over and over again but I couldn't think of anything. Maybe it was a type of horse? Then I remembered that the stable in the courtyard has been empty for years. So how would he get this "taxi". As I was racking my brain for ideas I didn't notice Butters sneaking up behind me.

"Kenny!" I jumped at that and nearly punched Butters when I turned around.

"Sorry" he said giggling like an idiot "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"I-I wasn't scared! I was startled that is all!" I said not wanting to admit that I was really scared.

"Ok if you say so" after that more anything giggles came out of his mouth.

"Whatever! So when is this horse going to get here?"

"Horse?" Butters looked at me like I just grew three heads

"Yeah isn't this "taxi" a type of horse?"

Butters blinked a few times then broke into a fit of laughter that made me angry.

"What's so funny!?" I yelled getting pissed off at him and his stupid laughing.

"You think a taxi is a horse!"

I was ready to wring his neck when I saw something yellow come out of the corner of my eye. Now that was defiantly not a horse! I watch as the yellow monster pulled up to us.

"Yay! The taxi is here!" Butters yelled and ran over and pulled open the door and started to go in but I wasn't going to let this monster get him so I grabbed his wrist and stopped him from getting eaten.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" he asked looking really confused on what I just did.

"You just about to walk strait into that monsters mouth!" I said ready to rip that thing in half.

"No this isn't a monster this is a taxi!" he said and pushed me inside the horrible monsters mouth. Butter jumped in right to me and talked to the person inside.

I was freaking out trying my best to get out of this monster but every time I pulled on leaver it wouldn't open. Then the monster began to move away from my home to where ever it was taking us.

"Relax Kenny this isn't a monster it is a car!" he said pulling down a belt from the ceiling and making it connect to the bottom of the chair. Butters than leaned over and did the same thing to me.

"What's a car?" I asked looking at this belt that held me in place in this "car".

"It's a machine that takes us places"

"What's a machine?" the word sound so weird on my tongue

"A machine is an apparatus consisting of interrelated parts with separate functions, used in the performance of some kind of work" for such a small kid he knew some big words and was smart!

I just nodded shocked about how smart he was and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

I don't know how long it took to get there but according to Butters it took 15 minutes which I have no idea how he knew that maybe because of those flashing numbers Butters called a clock.

The town looked like the little town of Rothenberg that I remembering reading from a book that one of my victims had. It was a little town in Germany that had walls around it. This town looked just like Rothenberg but minus the walls.

The taxi stopped in front of a store that I had never heard of _American Eagle_ the sigh read. Butter pressed a something that made a clicking noise and made the belt let go of him. Butters helped me out when I could find the thing. Butters paid the man and then he drove away.

Butters grab my hand and lead me inside the store. When Butters opened the door the bell rang making everyone turn towards us. They gave us odd looks as Butters pulled me threw the store towards the back.

"Hmmm" Butters said "What would look good on you"

He looked around and then decide on a pair of blue pants and handed them to me.

"I don't know what size you are and I don't think you know what size you are either. You look to be about Stan's size so here!" Butters then pointed a bunch of doors over on the other side of the store.

"Go into one of those doors and try them on!"

I did what Butters said and walked over to the door. I found one that wasn't locked and went inside and locked it. I changed into the weird pants and they felt better than by warring out brown pants. I walked outside to show Butters who was looking threw some shirts.

"Those are perfect!!!" he shouted when he saw me wearing them. "I'll grabbed you some more in that size! Here try this shirt on I think large would be good on you!"

I took the shirt and once again changed and walked to show Butters and got the same reaction as before only not happy as the first one.

"Why are you wearing that cap?" he asked me

"I like it" I simply said wondering what was wrong with this cap.

I have had it for years now and it makes me feel safe and keeps other people away from me. Butters studied me for a moment and for a second I thought he was made at me but then he ran over to a nearby thing of clothes and began to search for something.

"Ah ha!" Butters shouted and ran over to me. He handed me a jacket that was the same color as my cap and looked like it would cover my face more. I took it and quickly changed into the jacket it was nicer than my cap and not as long so I would trip on it. I loved it and I hope Butters would let me bye it!

Luck was on my side as 'cause Butters loved it too! He bought the jacket for me, 4 white shirts since that is all I wanted, and 5 pairs of the blue pants that I learned were later called jeans.

"Man I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" and once again Butters grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

Butters took me to a place called McDonald's we both had cheese burgers, fries, and a large coke. I would have like the cheese burger better if it was raw but it was still good neither the less. We were having a great time until I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Looks like you finally got out of the castle and start to enjoy your immortal life!" I turned around to meet Damien and his boyfriend Pip.

Damien and Pip were both vampires like me but Damien was older than by 50 years so he thought he knew everything. Pip was a human in the 1950's until he met Damien and then was turned into a vampire by him so he is still pretty young for a vampire.

"I see you decide to get out! Good for you!" he said hitting me on my back hard almost making me fall face first into my food.

"Is this you boyfriend, Kenny?" asked Pip

Butters turned bright red at this "I-I'm not his boyfriend" he played with his finger and looked away as he said this.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Damien visited me every 100 years to see how I was doing and all. Try to pull me out to the outside but never worked.

"Man! I have been trying to get you out of the musty castle for years! Now this boy comes along and now you outside!" Damien looked at Butters whose cheeks were still red "You must be something special to get this guy out! So thanks…"

"B-Butters!" he was still shy I guessed from the embarrassing question that Pip asked.

"Thank you, Butters!"

"Oh and answer to your question is that we were in the neighborhood and decide to drop by and say hello!" Pip said I liked Pip he was nice and he also put Damien in his place if needed.

"Well we'll leave you two alone for now. See you at the castle!" said Damien and pulled Pip away.

"Sorry about that" I said I felt sorry for him he looked like he was about to faint. Maybe he liked me? …Nah! We just met and I doubt he would ever like me like that!

"W-We should get back soon!" he said cleaning up his wrappers

"If you are worried about those two it's fine they won't your friends" I said

"I-Its not that! I just want to go back that is all" I thinking something was wrong but the just brushed it aside and started to clean up myself.

Butters got the taxi while I waited outside we didn't say much to each other and Butters still had a pink tint to his checks. I guessed he was still embarrassed about the whole Boyfriend thing. It didn't take for the tax to get here and the drive seemed shorter than before maybe because I wasn't freaking out this time.

Butters helped me carry the bags to my hallway before I stopped him and told him I could handle it on my own. Butters smiled and nodded and told me if I wanted Damien, Pip, and I could come down stairs for dinner. I told him that I would have to talk to the others to see what they thought and that I would come to his room to tell him what we decided. Butters just smiled and waved good-bye before walking away.

**_________**

**Wow! That was loooooooong chapter!!! I just had to add Damien and Pip in I can't believe I forgot about them!!!!! Actually I found out I forgot another one of my favorite couples but not a lot has been written about these two ****IkexKindergarten Goth! I'll add them in the next ch so never fear!!! I hoped you liked it!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on a roll someone stop me!!! *Runs into a wall* Ow that hurt…so here is the nest ch I hope you like…IkexKindergarten Goth 4 ever!!!!**

**_______________**

Kenny's P.O.V.

I sighed as I held my bags carrying them down the hallway. I really didn't know if it was smart of me to say that maybe I could have dinner with Butters and his fuck buddies. The whole smelled of hot, dirty, gay, sex! I was to busy with my thought that I didn't hear the noises coming from my room until I opened my door.

"Oh God! Damien!!" Pip screamed as Damien was sucking him off

I dropped my bags and my left eye started to twitch. They were doing in my room on my bed! I have caught them having sex before so that what really made me mad. What really made me mad is that I banned my room for no sex use and now here they are!

"What. The. Fuck. Are you doing!!!?" I yelled that caused them both to stop and towards me.

"Hey Kenny! Nice seeing you and all but could you leave I'm kinda busy here" Damien said I was ready to rip on his head.

"No I will not leave! I told you that you couldn't have sex in my room! Any were else is fine but not my room! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"But there are humans in the castle and we didn't want to get caught since Pip is such a screamer" Pip hit Damien on the shoulder "And your room was the only place where we wouldn't get caught!"

I sighed and rubbed my heads over my face. He did have a point but didn't mean I still liked it!

"Fine! I give up! You win! Now before I leave you to fuck Pip senseless answer this one question! Butters invited us to dinner with his human friends do you want to go or not!?" I was really pissed right now.

"Hmm…sounds like fun! Ok we'll go" said Damien

"Good! Now I expect my sheets to clean when I come back to my room and don't touch any thing! Just do it and get out!" and I slammed the door.

"Damien! Stop! This wasn't such a good idea!" I heard Pip shout from behind the door.

"He told me to fuck you and I'm going to fuck you!"

"But-Oh! Ah! Ah!" ok I was going to have to leave my whole said of the castle. I stomped away from the door and the sounds of Pip screaming behind.

_________

Good thing vampires have good memories or I would have found Butters's room. Everyone must be in a sex mood because I walked by two doors were people were screaming begging whoever it was to fuck them. It only pissed me off since now three rooms in my castle were now in use for screwing purposes.

When I finally got to Butters thanking god that it was quiet and didn't smell like the rest of the castle. I pushed the door open slowly keeping it from squeaking. I slipped in easily and closed the door without a sound. I looked around the room to see Butters fixing his hair in the mirror making it lay down. I didn't like it that way it made him look werid. I liked how his blond hair was crazy in a way but not too crazy. I walked behind and rubbed my hands threw his hair making it a mess once again.

"Ah! Kenny! That was mean!" Butters gave the cutesiest pout I every saw. Even if was to make him look mad at me but it just made him look so cute!

"Ah. I'm sorry, Buttercup" I said and kissed the side of his cheek.

Butters blushed and wiped his cheek and mumbled something about knocking next time.

"Sorry, Buttercup I like to scare you it is so much fun!" I smiled at him. I didn't know why I was calling him Buttercup but fun calling him that.

Butters still had a light blush on his cheeks trying his best to look mad but failing.

"What's with the "Buttercup"?" he asked

"Hmm?" I said tipping my head to the side and giving him a questing look "I thought it was a cute nickname for you. Don't you like it?"

"I-It's not that I don't like it. It's just weird. You sound like you're my boyfriend or something" Butter blushed hard to the last sentence that made me smirk.

"Well, then in front of your friends I won't call you Buttercup but when we are alone I going to call you Buttercup" I said swigging my arm around his shoulder nuzzling my nose in his hair. It smelled like peaches which I found that kinda strange but it was waaaaaay better than what I have been smelling for the past couple of days.

Butters said nothing but tried his best to look mad but was blushing so badly that it didn't do much for him. The moment seemed to perfect I have never been so close to anyone before and now this kid walks in and I'm all over him. With the arm I had around his shoulders I moved his face to look at me. It must be his blue eyes that drew me to him. They were like looking at the ocean and made think of my old eyes. My eyes looked just like my mothers as a lot people use to say to me. I was getting lost in my memories again about my past I sometimes do that.

"Kenny?" Betters asked nervously

I said nothing but leaned in slowly. I felt Butters tense as I leaned in but didn't move away. I was so close to his soft, pink, lips; there was barely and centimeter between us when a loud, very annoying, knock was at the door.

"Yo Butters! You in here?" asked the person outside. I turned towards the door and growled at whoever it was.

"Ye-Yeah I'm in here, Stan" Butters said trying to stop me from growling.

"Well hurry up!" and then the door opened and a guy with black hair walked with a red head right behind "What are y-" he stopped when he saw us. We haven't moved from our positions when this guy first knocked. I was leaning over Butters with my arm shoulder as he sat in the chair. I still had my hand tilting his face up so I could kiss him, in other words it was embarrassing being caught in such a position.

"Um, Who is this, Butters?" asked the red head clearly shocked to see little Butters like this.

"T-This is Kenny" I growled in response. I was not happy that they irrupt my first kiss with Butters.

"Hey, my name is Stan and this is my boyfriend, Kyle" the boy with the black hair said.

I said nothing it must be "Let's piss off Kenny day" because everyone was pissing me off!

"Come on, Kenny" Butters said standing up I kept my arm around him but I no longer held his chin. "It's time to eat, right? We better hurry up before Cartman eats all the food!" he was trying to lighten the mood I just shook my head and he led the way but before the we went through the door I mad sure to give the dirtiest look I could master to Stan and Kyle. They were shocked by this and taken aback by my look but I really couldn't care right now.

As we made are way towards the dinning room Butters said soft words to calm me down so that I wouldn't go psycho on anyone. For some strange reason it worked and I was no longer pissed off at the world. Man, I wanted to mad at this kid but I couldn't I don't even know why I haven't killed him yet. Damn my head is starting to hurt now I have to stop thinking so hard about this. I never took my arm off of his shoulder the whole way to the dinning room but when we were getting close to it Butters took off my arm. I was a sad that he did that but I understand why he took it off so I let it slid.

When I walked in the room looked cleaner than it was before. It reminded me in the old days before I was a vampire walking into the room. The lords and ladies sat on the longer table and my dad was at the head of the table with my mom on his left and me on the right. I never liked the parties because they use bore me. I would have rather go out on my horse and ride threw the forest feeling free.

"Kenny?" Butters said snapping me out of my dream.

I looked at the table again and didn't see lords and ladies dressed in middle age clothes but bunch of teen age kids sitting around the table chowing down KFC as I read on the bucket label. I walked over with Butters and we sat towards the middle with Butters on my left and some kid I have never seen before on my right. The kid wasn't eat but was kicking his legs under the table like he was nervous about something. I reachd into the bucket and pulled out a chicken wing and just as I was about to eat it I felt a tug on my orange hoddie. I looked over to see the black haired kid looking at me.

"Hi! My name is Ike, what's yours?" he asked with a smile

"Kenny" I said flatly

"Can I tell you something that you promise not to tell my brother, Kyle?" I shrugged this secret couldn't be that serious but I just decide to see what it was.

Ike grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"I nervous about telling Kyle, my brother, about my boyfriend" why I am I not surprised that it is another person with a boyfriend.

"Why are you nervous? Kyle has a boyfriend" I whispered

"Well, because he is older than me"

"How much older?" I asked thinking it was one or two years older than him and he was just freaking out.

"I'm 14 he is 19" well, that was kinda big of an age difference but not as big as Damien and Pip. Damien was like 3000 years old and Pip was barely 50 years old so to me it wasn't that big but to humans it kinda was.

"I won't tell anyone" I said not really knowing what to say "Good luck" I said just to say something that would maybe make him feel better.

I went back to my chicken once again wishing it was raw so that I could suck the blood out it but I just dealt with it I didn't want everyone to know that I was a vampire. Damien and Pip were thinking the same thing, I could tell by the look on there faces.

Then I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the dinning room. I guessed it was Ike's boyfriend. It took about five minutes until I heard the groaning and squeaking off the big wooded door opening. I turned around to see it was Cody! He was a 500 year old vampire who dressed Goth. He travels around a lot never staying in one place for too long. He came by my castle a couple of times just to stay night and then leave. He didn't talk to me much but I never talk much either. I couldn't believe Ike's boyfriend was Cody!

Ike had the biggest smile on his face and had a slight blush when they met eye to eye. Cody gave a small smile that caused Ike to blush more as Cody walked over to Ike. He leaned over and kissed Ike on the cheek for everyone to see.

"Hey Ike, Did you missed me?" he asked Ike, who was still red, giggled at this.

"Oh course I did, Shadow" I guessed that was the nickname Ike gave to Cody.

Cody smirked "Always good to know that I am wanted" he said letting go of Ike and sitting right next to him.

"Who the hell are you!?" yelled Kyle who pretty much everyone could tell not taking this good.

"I'm Cody. Ike's boyfriend" he said simply

"No way! Your, what? 17?"

"19"

"19!? Ike, why are you even dating this guy?" Kyle asked

"Because I-I…I love him!"

Almost everyone gasped at this and Cody even looked shocked at this. He leaned over and kissed Ike on the cheek again.

"I love you too" he said

Kyle looked really pissed off and stood up and walked away with Stan on his heels yelling at him to wait as he stomped out the door. Ike looked sad that his brother was mad at him almost looked like he was going to cry. Cody wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to him telling him that it was going to be ok while rubbing his head.

In all my years of knowing Cody this has to be the first time he has to be the first time I have very seen him act like this. He was mostly quiet and never speaking unless he had too but now he was opening up to this kid like me. Maybe I will end up like Cody did and end up falling in love with Butters. Then I thought about did Ike know Cody was a vampire? If he did how did he deal with him drinking blood? Did he let Cody drink his blood? I would have to ask Cody later on tonight right now I would just let them have there moment together. I ate my chicken listing to the humans talk about random things while I was racking my brain fro some answers.

**__________**

**Tada!!!! I wanted to make Kindergarten Goth older than Ike for some strange reason I hope you guys don't mind it! I did not come with the names Cody and Shadow!! I read them off a story from ****Mizuni-no-neko**** which she stole from ****LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline!!! I also got permission so no yelling at saying I stole 'cause I asked before I even posted this! I hope you all liked and please review!! Tell me what you like or don't like I accept all! Good, I find it is to help me not to make me angry or sad so don't be shy and step right and make a review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this took so long to get out! I like had no ideas so now I have an idea!!! I hope you like it! Warning: Death of fuzzy animals!**

**_______**

Kenny's P.O.V

I was so glad when dinner was over. I never had so much human food in one day since I became a vampire. Now I just had to get Cody alone before I could I ask anything. Just in case Ike didn't know that Cody was vampire. Cody was smart by not eating the human food because my stomach was killing me plus I had a horrible headache. I would go hunt in woods when I'm done talking to Cody.

Slowly the humans began to leave I waited until Ike and Cody got up to leave. I told Butters I was going to bed and he told me good night as I got up and left. I followed far behind them hoping Cody wouldn't notice me. I think no matter how close I got to them he still wouldn't notice me. Those to were holding hands and looking at nothing but each other. It didn't take to long for us to reach the room that seemed be theirs. Just about when Ike was about to turn the handle Cody looked in diction.

"I know your there. Come out!" he yelled

"I guess you noticed me" I said as I walked out of my hiding stop behind the armor.

"Kenny"

"Cody" I said smirking while he gave me a blank stare. Ike had a scared look on his face while hugged Cody's arm looking up at him.

"I need to talk to you" I said

"You are talking to me." What a smartass I thought.

"I need to talk to you alone"

Cody looked at Ike and leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back" and walked over to me.

"Where would you talk? Your room?" He had his hands in his pocket of his dragging black pants. He wore a black jacket with gray shirt short sleeve shirt.

"No Damien and Pip took over my room. I'm sure you can guess what they are doing"

Cody shrugged like it was normal "How about the roof?"

"Fine" and we made are way to the roof.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So what is it?" Cody asked. He was standing up while I was sitting.

"Your boyfriend. Does he know that you're a vampire?"

"Yes. Why is there some new vampire rule we have to follow?"

"Tch. As if! You know we don't have rules we do whatever the hell we want!" I said

"Why is my love life so important to you?" Cody asked not even looking at me as the wind blew in our face.

"I could care less about who you date but your boyfriend is human. You're not keeping as a snack when you can't find food?"

"I'm not heartless…I love Ike. I have never been so happy that I became a vampire so that I could meet him."

I stayed quiet and looked out over the woods. Cody had finally found some light at becoming a vampire I almost felt the same way with Butters. I didn't know if I was in love with him or not but I knew I was attracted to him.

"What about the blond boy you were with? His scent is all over you."

"I don't know about him. I'm attracted to him but after that…I don't know"

"You haven't drunk his blood yet." Cody was still not looking at me but that was normal. He never looked at anyone in the eye I think Ike is the only he ever looks in the eye.

"I know. How about you?"

"Does it matter? You know if we drink blood from a human they don't turn into a vampire."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"If you are done I would like to get back to Ike" Cody started to walk over to the ledge.

"Thanks for answering my questions" I said before he jumped off.

"It's no problem but next time; try not to scare my boyfriend." And then he jumped off and I was alone. My stomach and were still hurting so I decide it was a good time to hunt. I walked over to ledge and jumped it was about six stories drop and I landed perfectly on my feet. I walked over to the east wall and jumped over that without any problems.

I smelled some rabbits near by and run over to their nest. It took my five seconds top to stand in front of the tree of the rabbit home. I smelled five rabbits down there I would have to grab one of the adults for me to have a good snack. I then raised my hand in the air and then with my lighting speed I was in the hole and had a rabbit in hand. The others ran out of the hole while I pulled up the big rabbit that I caught. It trembled in my hand but I smirked.

"Don't worry this won't hurt…for me that is" I said and then sank my teeth in its neck. The rabbit struggled for about a few second before it became limp in my hand. It didn't take long before there was no blood left and I threw it on the ground. I wiped the blood that was left over on my hand and licked it up. That helped get rid of the pain in my stomach and head but I was still thirsty. I didn't want to chase the other rabbits because it was too much of a hassle so I sniffed the air hopping I would something good. I smelled many small animals and others things but nothing was big enough but then I smelled a wolf. I smirked and ran over to smell. When I got there I saw the wolf. It was laying on the ground struggling to breathe. I saw that its leg was being held by a hunter trap. I knew it wasn't going to live so I walked over to it and kneeled in front of it.

"I'll end your suffering" I as I stroked its head. I leaned towards its neck and sank my teeth in. It didn't struggle or try to stop me it just let me suck its blood until there was no blood left. I felt sorry for it which I did for most animals but this was sad. I stroked its fur I know there was nothing that could be done but I still had some regret when I killed animals and people. I guess there was still some humanity in me. I got up from my knees and left the wolf and slowly made my way back to the castle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I walked through the dark hallways everyone was asleep. I bet that Damien and Pip have still not left my room. Vampires don't really need to sleep but it gives something to do at night. I sighed, man where am I going to sleep there were a ton of rooms in this castle but I didn't want walk into a random room and scare whoever was in there. Then I stopped when I was right in front of Butters door. I could tell it was his room because I smelled the peach smell that was in his hair.

I pushed open the door and walked in. Butters was laying in his bed curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully. I slowly made my way over to the sleeping angel. I ran my hand threw his hair and Butters moved his head away from my hand. Butters then groaned and opened his I guessed he was light sleeper. Butters sat up and rubbed his eyes in a cute way.

"Who's there?" he asked and then yawned. He looked up at me still rubbing his eyes. "Kenny?"

"Um…Hi" I said not knowing what to say.

"What are you…" another yawn "doing here?"

"Um can I stay here for the night since Damien and Pip took over my room." I was reminding myself to kill Damien after this.

"Sure" this kinda shocked me I was thinking he was going to say no.

Butters laid down on the queen sized bed and closed his eyes. I climbed in from the other side and laid down facing him. I was thinking what was with this kid. Why did I feel like I need to be near him? These answer I did not know so I closed my eyes falling asleep with the angel by my side.

**_______**

**What do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me!! I love to hear from people about my story and what I can do to make it better!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya! I hope you like this ch!**

**_________**

Butters P.O.V.

I slowly woke up in the morning feeling very warm and safe. I felt trapped by some force and I saw that there arm around me. When I fully opened my eyes I saw nothing but a bare chest.

I did the first thing that came in my mind which was screaming my bloody head off! I pushed person away and back away from him as far as I could, but I backed away too far and fell off the edge of the bed.

"Ow…that hurt." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh. The little human is awake." I heard a voice to say I look over to my bed to see Kenny smirking at me.

"W-What are you doing in my bed?" I asked then I saw he only had his boxers on. That is when I started to freak out.

"Oh my god! W-We didn't! We couldn't! Ah! I can't believe I lost it to a vampire!!!" I screamed rubbing my hands threw my hair in a wild way.

"If you're talking about sex…we didn't do it. If you look down you would see you still have you cloths on." I looked down and saw that I had my cloths on. But wait he is a vampire does that mean…

I ran over to the mirror and looked at my neck to see any bite marks, but saw none. I gave a sigh of relief for that.

"Thank god! I'm not a vampire!" I said holding my chest.

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but getting bit by a vampire doesn't turn you into a vampire. You have to be on special vampire ground for us to turn you into a vampire." Kenny said looking bored at me.

"If we didn't any of the two things I just thought of…then what were we doing!?" I yelled at Kenny.

"Damien and Pip took over my room so I had no where to go. So I came here and you said it was ok for me to stay here."

"No way! I would never let you stay in my room for the night! What time did you come in?" I asked.

"About twelve something, why?" He asked confused why I was asking him what time he came in.

"I always go to bed at eight thirty!" I yelled. That jerk probably got me when I was half asleep!

"You're joking, right?" He asked. He looked at me like I was insane.

"No! I go to bed early so I'm not dead tired in the morning!"

"But aren't you like sixteen? You should be staying up all night and sleep in the day!"

"I thought that was vampires not humans!" I yelled back with my hands on my hips. I looked like a mother scolding her child.

Kenny just shrugged. "You humans are so crazy! We don't need sleep we just sleep to give us something to do. You humans are ruining us vampires."

I was so angry at this guy. "Just get out of my room so I can get dressed!"

"Why? We are both guys. So why should it matter if I see you naked or not?"

"Are you a vampire or a pervert? Get out!!!" I yelled pointing at the door and trying to look as angry as possible.

"I'm both actually. But fine, have it your way. I'll leave." Kenny got up and started to get dressed. He made his way to the door but not before he turned around to look at me.

He gave me a sexy look and also talking in a sexy voice he said "You know, when you're half asleep you look so damn fuckable."

I blushed bright red and grabbing one of the random pillows that was on the ground. I threw it at him as hard as I can. "Kenny you pervert!!!" I yelled but my pillow only hit the door were Kenny was suppose to be.

I growled at the door and thinking of ways to kill Kenny. I walked over to my door and locked it, incase Kenny decide to come back. I grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I washed my hair with my girlish shampoo I kept thinking about Kenny. He looked pretty good with no shirt on and little cloths on. He had at least a six pack and had pretty big muscles, unlike me. I was weak and wimpy looking. Cartman use to joke around saying no matter who I dated I'll always be the uke. It use to make me so mad but I learned to ignore it. Stan was on the football team and was well built, so is probably the reason why Kyle is always on the bottom.

I sigh and turn off the water. I stand there for awhile thinking about Kenny. I remembered when Kenny almost kissed me last night. I blushed and covered my mouth. I was so shocked by what Kenny was going to do I couldn't even say anything or stop him. The part that scared me, that there was some part of me that wanted him to kiss me. I shake my head trying not to think of that jerk. I got out of the shower and started to towel dry my hair. After I felt like it was good enough I dried the rest of my body.

I put on my regular cloths and made my way outside my room. I walked over to the dinning hall to see everyone eating cereal. I found a seat and grabbed a bowl from the center and filled it with Coco Puffs. I didn't see Kenny or the other two guys that were Kenny's friend. If Kenny was a vampire than I was guessing Damien and Pip were too. I ate my breakfast not talking to anyone. I cleaned up my bowl after I was done and started to make my way back to my room.

When I started to open my door when a hand came out of no where and pulled me into my room. Once I was inside the person closed the door and locked it.

"What the heck?" I asked looking at the person who pulled me in. It was Kenny who had his hands on my shoulders and pressing me against the door.

"I need you to answer me something." He said sounding really serious about what he talking about.

"O-Ok." I said

"Have you been in the woods or any of your friends?" I shake my head no. "Are you sure?" I shack my head yes.

"Damn who could it be!?" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny, what is wrong?" I asked. Wondering what the heck could be wrong.

"It is nothing you should be concerned about. Just be careful, Butters…I would hate it if you got hurt." Kenny rubbed my face in a loving sort of way.

"I-I will." I say. Kenny smiled at me and let me go before walking out the door.

I didn't see Kenny for the rest of the day. Even at meals or out in the hallways I didn't see him. It felt weird that Kenny wasn't around anymore. I felt lonely and sad but I tried my best to not think about him, but my thought kept wondering to him. I was still trying to shack my thoughts of him when I was trying to get ready for bed. Just before I was getting ready to put on PJs I heard a knock on the door. Wondering who could want me in this late hour I opened the door to see Kenny and Cody.

"Butters, have you seen Ike!?" Cody asked/yelled at me. I shook my head no.

"Damn it! Where the hell could he be!?" Cody yelled.

"He could be in the woods. That is the only place we haven't looked at." Kenny said.

"What is going on!?" I asked.

"Ike is missing. We can't find him." Kenny said calmly.

"Why not!? Aren't you Ike's boyfriend aren't you suppose to keep an eye on him!?" I yelled.

"We have no choice we have to look in the woods." Cody said. They turned to leave but I grabbed Kenny's arm.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No way in hell you are!" Kenny yelled at me pulling his arm away.

"Why not!?"

"The woods are no place for a human like you! Just stay here and be a good little boy! We will be back with Ike before you know it!" With that they took off with their lighting fast speed.

When I blinked they were gone. I couldn't let poor Ike be out there all alone. I had to help! I grabbed my jacket and a flashlight and ran to the direction of the woods.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ike!!! Ike, are you out here!!!??" I yelled as I walked threw the dark woods. I had no idea were I was or how I was going to get back to the castle, but I had to help. I hated how Kenny treats me like a weakling. I wanted to prove to him that I'm just as strong as he is!

"Ike!!!" I started to call again but then I heard something like a whimper of some sort.

"Ike? Ike, is that you!?" I asked walking in the direction of the sound. I had to walk threw some thick bushes to reach the source of the sound.

I was right and it was Ike! He was tired up and sitting on the ground were there was a woman in front of him. From what I could tell she was going to bite Ike's neck. Ike was crying and closing his eyes as the woman got closer and closer.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" I yelled out without really thinking.

The woman stopped and looked at me. "Oh another meal! How wonderful!" She said giggling at the same time.

"What are you talking about!? I'm human not a meal!" I yelled trying to act brave, but I was scared to death.

"Oh. But you see I eat humans, well their blood that is." She said smirking.

"Butters run!!!!" Ike yelled. Before I could do anything the woman was gone. I looked around until someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Oh. You look so good! I can't wait to drink all your tasty blood!" She licked my neck that caused me to shack. I dropped my flash light from the shock. She leaned in trying to find the perfect stop to bite me at. I was shacking in fear that I was going to die here.

"Butters!!!!!!!!" Ike shouted just before she was going to sink her teeth in my neck. But then I felt a rush of wind and then the arms around me were gone. I turned around to see Kenny hind me holding the woman by her arms behind me.

"Kenny McCormick." She said smirking.

"Wendy Testaburger." Kenny growled.

Wendy giggled and then slammed the back of her head into Kenny's face. Kenny let go her and grabbed his face. Wendy took the chance to knee him the stomach.

"Kenny!!" I yelled. Kenny fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain.

"You were always so weak! No wonder you are the way you are now! I can't believe I let you live!" Wendy said looking down at Kenny.

Kenny looked up at Wendy. His face was covered in blood and it looked like it hurt just to keep his eyes open.

"Then, you should have killed me when you had the chance!" Kenny yelled at her. I had no idea what was going on but it seemed pretty weird.

"Butters." I jumped when I heard my name. "Take Ike and get out of here! Find Cody and tell him to hurry!" With that Kenny did an upper cut to Wendy. It hit dead on! Wendy fell backwards and held her now bleeding mouth.

I ran over to Ike and started to work on the knot. I tired to ignore the fighting going on and worry about the knot, but two vampires were fighting each other right in front of us! I somehow managed to get the knot undone and help Ike to his feet. When I looked over to Kenny and Wendy they pouching and kicking each other. There clothes were stained with blood and they had a look in there eyes ready to kill the other.

I grabbed Ike's hand and ran into the woods. Since my flashlight was back at the fight I couldn't see in front of me. There was nothing but black and I kept getting hit with branches or tripping over something.

"Cody!! Cody!!!! Where are you!!?" Ike yelled behind me trying to keep his sobbing down. I was crying too. Kenny was back there fighting some crazy lady and here I was safe and sound. I even start to call Cody hopping he could hear us. I ran and ran keeping a tight grip on Ike's hand. Since I could see I ran strait into a person. At first I thought it was another crazy person but when he said "Ike!!!" I knew it was Cody.

Cody pulled Ike into his arms kissing and holding. Telling him he loved him and thank god he was ok.

"Cody! Kenny is in trouble! Some crazy girl called Wendy is there and I don't know how much longer Kenny can last!" I yelled.

"What!? That bitch is behind this! I should have known!" Cody yelled.

He grabbed me and put me on his back. He picked up Ike bridle style. Before I could even ask what was going on Cody took off running. I had to wrap my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off. It took about five seconds to get back to same stop we were at five minutes ago.

Kenny and Wendy were still at it, but Kenny looked like he wasn't going to last another second. Cody had stopped a few feet away in same thick bushes. Cody put Ike down and pulled me off him.

"Wait here!" He said and ran over to the scene.

I watched him jump up and see his foot hit Wendy's face. Wendy fell to the ground.

"Took you long enough!" Kenny said. He was holding his arm and he was cover in cuts and still forming bruises.

"Sorry." Cody said, rolling his eyes.

They were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice that Wendy was getting up. Wendy looked at Kenny with pure hatred and ran strait to him.

"Kenny, look out!!!!" I yelled but it was too late.

Kenny turned around and Wendy thrust her hand threw Kenny's side. Kenny did not say anything just looked shocked. Wendy's hand was sticking threw his side, stained with his blood. Wendy pulled out her hand and Kenny fell backwards. Cody didn't catch him; I guessed he was in shock from what just happened.

"Kenny!!!!!" I yelled running out from my hiding spot over to Kenny. I picked Kenny's upper body and hugged him.

"Kenny! Kenny!!! Kenny, please wake up!!!" I kept saying that over and over again. I was crying hard and I knew my clothes were stained with Kenny's blood.

Cody punched Wendy in the face. Wendy did not attack back. She ran away from us and Cody started to follow but Ike grabbed onto his arm.

"Forget about her, Cody! We have to help Kenny!" Ike said. Ike was crying too. I did not know the reason why he was crying, but I guessed it was because he was scared.

Cody looked over at me holding Kenny and crying. Cody said nothing as he walked over to us.

"You have to move so that I can help Kenny." He said in a gentle voice.

I did not want to let go of Kenny but I did let go so that he might live. Cody picked him up bridal style and made his way back to the castle. On the walk/run to the castle I kept thinking that if I listened to Kenny maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

**________________**

**Wow! Tell me how you liked it or didn't like it! Please review! I love to listen from fans of this story!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok for starter Thank you guys so much! I am so shocked by how many people like this! I didn't even think it was that good! LOL so this chapter is for you guys!**

* * *

Butter's P.O.V

I hate it how vampires are so fast! Ike and I could barely keep up with Cody. I knew we had to go fast to save Kenny, but couldn't he slow down? We humans are not that fast.

As soon as we got to the walls of the castle Cody jumped up and over the wall. Ike and I looked at each other. Then jumped over the wall again and grabbed us both. He jumped over the wall again and it was scary as heck! Cody landed on his feet gently. Vampires are cool and weird at the same time. Cody put us down and walked over to the tree that Kenny was leaning against. He picked him up and, once again, we were running to keep up with him.

We were walking/running through the hallway that I was in when I met Kenny. It was still dark and scary but I was more worried about Kenny. Once we got to this big oak door that looked brand new. It stood out against the old walls. Cody kicked the door with his feet, since he couldn't knock with his hands.

"What the hell!?" Someone said on the other side.

"Open up! We need Pip!" Cody yelled at the person.

"You are not going to still my boyfriend!"

"I don't give damn about your boyfriend! That is not what I am here for! Kenny is in my arms dying, so get your ass out here!" Cody yelled.

The person opened the door. It was Damien, if I remembered his name correctly. He was wearing gray sweat pants with no shirt. Like the other vampires he was well built. He had black messy hair and gave off that bad boy vibe.

"Wow. He really is dying." He said, sounding like he was impressed.

"No shit, Sherlock! Now help me!" Cody said rolling his eyes and storming in the room.

"Oh my god, Kenny!" Yelled Pip, I hoped I had his name right.

Cody laid him on the bed and Pip was looking at his wounds.

"Can you fix him?" I asked.

"I can. It doesn't look that bad. Damien, I need some needle and thread."

"What? You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Then we wait for him to die, do you like that?" Damien said, already holding the needle and thread.

I said nothing. I watched as Cody and Pip rip off the orange jacket and white tee shirt. You couldn't even tell that it was a white tee shirt anymore since it was soaked with blood.

"Ike and Butters get out of here. We can handle Kenny. Just wait outside." Cody said not looking up from Kenny trying to clean off some of the blood.

We nodded are heads and left. As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't stand watching Kenny get sowed back together with a needle.

I sat outside with my legs pulled up to my chest, waiting. Ike was next to me sitting with legs stretched out. We weren't talking to each other just waiting. I could hear nothing coming out of the room. It scared me a little that I didn't hear anything. I guessed operations were quiet.

"The vampire world is scary, huh?" Ike said.

I nodded my head yes.

"I never saw a girl vampire before. I wonder why she hates Kenny so much. He seems nice and all so it is weird for me."

I say nothing.

"The vampire world is still new to me. I didn't even know Cody was a vampire until a few months ago. Cody still tries to keep me away from the vampire world but…I want to join it some day."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to be with Cody forever. I love him so much."

"If you do that then you would have to watch everyone grow old and die. How could you deal with that?"

"I would miss them and all but…I want to be with Cody forever! Once I graduate high school I going to make Cody change me into a vampire. What about you? Will you let Kenny do the same to you?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to be with Kenny, let alone be a vampire! Sure he was good looking and all. With his messed up blond hair and his blood red eyes…ok, so he was drop dead gorgeous! But no way in hell was I going to say that out loud!

I then heard the door open. I looked up to see Cody looking down at us.

"Is he…ok?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer I might get.

"He will live. He is going need some painkillers when he wakes up." Cody said

"I don't have any. Do you have some, Butters?" Ike said.

I shake my head no.

"Damn. We are going to have to get some."

Cody started to walk away but I grabbed onto his arm. "Can I see Kenny?"

"…Sure." Cody pulled his arm away from me and continued to walk down the dark hallway.

I got up from my spot and made my way over to the door. I stopped before I opened the door I was scared on what I might see on the other side. I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

I looked inside to see that Pip and Damien were throwing away Kenny's clothes. I looked over at the bed to see Kenny lying there. I slowly made my way over to the bed. I don't I have ever this slow in my life. I looked down at Kenny he was pale and had black stitches on his side and band-aids every where. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I ran my hand through his hair.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it over to his bed. I sat down and looked at Kenny. I laid my top part down on the bed with my chin resting on my arms. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke the next morning with my arms and back hurting. Falling asleep in that position was not a smart idea. I looked down at Kenny again. He was still asleep. I grabbed his hand and held it. I looked around the room to see the others were not there. I looked back at Kenny.

"Was it my fault that you got hurt? If I listened to you would…would you be ok? I am sorry, Kenny. I am so sorry."

Before I knew it I had tears falling down my face. I pulled his hand to my face and cried into his hand. I felt awful. It felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I have never felt this bad before. Why did I feel like this?

"Stop…it…" A voice in pain said.

My eyes widened and I looked at Kenny. He was awake. His were barely open and he was smiling at me.

"Kenny…" I whispered.

"The…one…and…only…" He said, straining with every word.

"Oh! Cody should have gotten painkillers. Hold on! Where are they?" I said looking around the room.

I finally found them on side table. I quickly opened them and gave two to Kenny. He ate them and he did look at little better. I didn't know how fast painkillers work I only hoped they worked fast.

"It…is…not…your…fault…" Kenny said, he sounded a little better.

"But if listened to you then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I said looking away from Kenny.

"We would…have never…found Ike if…you didn't listen…to me."

"I guess." I said, still not looking at him.

"Look at me." I slowly looked at him.

I gasped when I saw the looked in his eyes. They looked me loving and kind. His eyes told me he really didn't balm(fix later) me or was mad at me.

I had tears in my eyes again. Kenny looked at me confused why I was crying again.

"Thank you, Kenny." I said.

Kenny smiled at me. "No problem, Butters."

* * *

**Ok so here it is! Sorry about all mistakes! My belta has been gone for a long time so I no one to help me. If anyone wants to help me they can! Please review! Tell me what you like or don't like! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So for the long wait! School is trying to kill me I swear! So here it is! Enjoy! I kinda used a scene from the show Black Blood Brothers. **

* * *

Butters' .

"God damn it! Let out already!" Kenny yelled.

I covered my ears since his screams were so loud. Kenny has been dying to get out of bed. He had been in bed and week but Pip said he needed more rest. Kenny was not too happy about this.

"Could you yell any louder? I don't think the people in china heard you." Damien said.

"Shut the fuck up! I need to get out of this room! I am going crazy!"

"Aren't you already crazy?"

"Shut up, Damien! I swear I'll kill you!" Kenny yelled trying to kill Damien. Cody held he back as Kenny kicked and screamed.

"Will you two knock it off!? We have humans in the castle, it you forgot. They are going to come searching for the noise. What are you going to tell them when they find us?" Cody said.

Kenny and Damien looked unsure.

"Then I highly suggest you that you shut the fuck up. Have I made myself clear?"

Kenny and shock their heads yes. Cody let go of Kenny who was crossing his and muttering something about life being unfair. He looked and acted like a two year old. How did he survive so long?

"Stop acting like a little kid. You have lived in the castle for a thousand years. You hardly went outside, why is it such a big deal now?" Pip asked who had his hands on his hips.

"I could at lease move around my castle. I was not suck in one room for a thousand years!" Kenny said.

"It is only for a few more days. Try to clam down." Pip said.

"What!? I feel fine!" Kenny tried to stand up but gasped in pain and fell back on the bed holding his chest.

"See? You are not fine. Just stay in bed and then once I deem you healthy then you can do whatever the hell you want!" Pip said.

I have never heard Pip swear before and I don't think the others had either. The all looked surprised by what Pip had said. Pip didn't seem to care and left the room. Damien raced after Pip. Cody sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"I am going to see Ike. Can you watch Kenny, Butters?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Tell I Ike I say hi." I said.

"Will do. Behave Kenny while I'm gone."

"What are you are? My mother?" Kenny asked and seemed to mad again.

"I might as well be. With the way act you should still be with your mother."

"Shut up before I kill you!" Kenny yelled.

"Like you could kill me. You can't even walk." Cody said before shutting the door.

Kenny growled at the then fell back on the bed.

"Ugh! I am so bored! Butters make me un-bored!"

"What!? How am I suppose to that!?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know! Think of something."

I had learned over the past few days how much a jerk Kenny can be. He had such a short temper and a big mouth. It always knew what to say to make people want to kill him. I then got a wicked idea. I smiled at Kenny.

"Sure Kenny. Just wait a sec I'll be right back."

I left Kenny and headed over to the kitchen. I filled a glass of water and headed back to Kenny's room. I hide the glass behind my back and went inside.

"What took you so long!? Humans are so fucking slow!" Kenny yelled when I walked into the room.

My eye twitch at this. I was really trying my hardest not to kill him. I put on another fake smile and walked over to him.

"Kenny. I have a surprise for you." I said.

"Really? What is it?" He asked.

"Lay down and close your eyes." Kenny looked at me confused.

"I can't have you peeking now, right?"

"Fine." Kenny said. He did what I asked and I looked at Kenny smirking.

This is what you get for all those human comments, I thought. Then I dumped the water on his face. Kenny jumped up gasping. I was laughing my ass off watching him. Then I stopped when I saw the look on his face. It said kill Butters. I gulped at this. This wasn't one of my smartest ideas.

"Butters!!!!!" Kenny yelled.

I knew I was in trouble when Kenny yelled this. I only prayed that he didn't kill me. Before I could scream or run Kenny already grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Before I knew I was laying on the bed with Kenny hovering over me. He had both of my hands above head and he was holding both of my hands with one hand.

Kenny smirked at me, "Not so tough now, are you human?"

I gulped at this. Kenny was wearing nothing but gray sweat pants. His hair was wet from the water that made him look sexy. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. His eyes wandered over my body. It was like he looking at me like something to eat.

With his free hand, he zipped down my blue jacket. I looked at him in horror while he just kept smirking. I had a white tee shirt on so I wasn't afraid of him seeing my hest. I was afraid that he was going to like rap me or something.

"Such beautiful skin." Kenny said touching it, "Soft too."

"T-T-Thanks?" I said.

"It looks so pretty. I just want to sink my teeth in." He leaned in close to my neck.

I tried to move away from him but he was just too strong for me. I could feel Kenny smirk in my neck.

"Why are you so scared? I can hear your heart racing."

I said nothing but tried to move away from him. He licked the skin of my neck that stopped me from moving. I looked at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't…would he? I thought.

He rubbed his nose in my neck. His breath tickled my neck and it caused me to wiggle a bit. He smirked at this again.

"You smell so nice. I am so thirsty. I haven't had blood for over a week." Kenny said, sounding drunk.

"K-Kenny. Please don't." I whimpered.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt…you will so good." He said.

Then I felt those fangs nip my neck. I was shacking. Then I felt his fangs slowly sink into my neck. I gave struggled cry when I felt his fangs go in. Kenny lied to me. I felt nothing but pain. I was crying and trying to muster the strength to call me help.

When I felt Kenny start to suck my blood I froze. I had never felt so good in my life. The pleasure was like nothing I have ever felt before. I arched my neck towards his face causing the fangs to sink deeper into my neck. I cried out in pleasure when I felt his fangs sink in. Is this what all the humans felt when Kenny sucked their blood?

"K-Kenny! More! Please…give me more!" I screamed at him.

I felt Kenny suck a little harder that caused me to cry out more. I never wanted this feeling to stop. Then it did stop when Kenny pulled his face away from my neck. Kenny licked up the blood that had spilled out of his lips.

I was gasping for air when he did this. I was so drained. I could feel the effects of losing my blood. I started to feel dizzy and I thought that I faint. Kenny wiped the blood his face and looked at me.

"See? Didn't I tell you would feel good?" He said.

I said nothing but gasped and trying to get my breathing back in order. He leaned in closer and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded my head since I couldn't talk. Kenny smiled at me.

"W-What was that?" I asked after awhile.

"Vampires have this special power. When we drink the blood of a human they can feel nothing but pleasure. That way they don't know they are dieing before it is too late." Kenny explained.

"So I wouldn't know that I was dieing?"

"Yup. That makes it easy on us. That was the human doesn't struggle as much when we feed."

I said nothing but looked at him. I probably wouldn't have known if I was dieing if he continued to suck my blood. That was some power. I could still his fangs in my neck and the way he sucked up my blood. I wanted to let him do that again. I just wanted to feel that intense pleasure again.

"Thanks." Kenny said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me drink your blood. Not only did you cure my thirst but you also healed me, see?" Kenny stood up and walked around.

"How did my blood do that?" I asked.

"For some reason human blood can heal us. That is why when we are hurt in battle or something we just find a human and drink their blood. Before we know it we are healed and better than ever."

I felt stupid for asking this but I had to know. "Did my blood taste good?"

Kenny smiled at me and leaned over me. "Yes. You are my favorite type. O."

I couldn't help but smile. I felt my eyes starting to close. Kenny saw this and rubbed a hand through my hair.

"Sleep. You deserve it."

"You can't leave." I whispered fighting to stay awake.

"I won't leave, promise."

I nodded my head before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

**_____________**

**Sorry for all the mistakes in here! Please review! I don't bite, promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

**God, how long has it been since I updated? About three months or so? I am so sorry for the wait! School has been a pain and my computer crashed! So yeah here is a nice chapter for all you guys!**

* * *

Kenny's P.O.V.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Pip yelled at me.

I winced at this. Maybe drinking Butters blood wasn't such a good idea after all. When Pip and Damien came back and saw the marks on Butters neck I knew I was in trouble. Pip flipped out when he saw this. Damien said nothing but I knew he agreed with Pip.

Since neither of us wanted to wake Butters they dragged me out into the hallway. With all of Pips yelling I don't think it made much difference that we were outside the room. The walls are so damn thin so Butters can easily here everything. That is if he is awake yet.

"You know that Butters is now going to be attached to you now." Damien said.

"Shit. I forgot how easily humans get attached to things." I said.

"Yeah! That is one big fucking opps! I can't believe how stupid you were!" Pip yelled.

"I think we already established that what I did was stupid. Can we drop the subject now?"

"No! We are n-" Damien kissed Pip in order to shut him up.

"Darling, I think Kenny has suffered enough. You can stop yelling at him now."

"But… fine I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you, Pip." Damien said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah…" Pip muttered.

I gave a sigh of relief when Pip stopped yelling. I thought I might never hear again if he kept going on and on. I was sure glad Pip had someone like Damien to control his anger.

"Kenny?" A sleepy voice asked.

I turned around to see Butters standing at the door. He was rubbing his eyes and looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute now. He looked so damn cute right now! I just wanted hug him!

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"I heard yelling and I was making sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. We were just talking…. very loudly."

"I thought you guys were fighting."

"We were not fighting just talking." I said, giving him a fake smile.

I doubt Butters would have fall for my fake smile if he was fully awake, but he was still sleepy so luck was on my side. I walked over to little Buttercup and looked down at him. I had to be at least a head taller than Butters.

"Butters, if you are feeling up to it can you take me back to the city? My jacket is ruined and I really need a new one."

"Ok. We can leave now if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just let me call a taxi and we can be on your way."

"Um… ok."

I watched as Butter pulled out this weird thing and began to talk on it. It looked like a small blue box or something. I wondered what it was. Damien saw me looking at the box and chuckled.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked.

"You are. You have no fucking idea what a cell phone is."

"Cell…phone?"

"Yeah that thing Butters is talking on. It is how humans talk to one another from faraway places."

"So it's like magic."

Damien and Pip began to laugh, "No! It uses wires and other crap! I don't know how it all works but that is the dumb down version of it."

"I am not stupid!"

"If you didn't spend all this time inside this castle then you might know this stuff!" Pip said.

"Whatever. I'm getting out now so stop making fun of me!" I said crossing my arms and looking away from the giggling couple.

Butters was finally done talking and looked over at me.

"The taxi will be here soon so let's get going." Betters said.

"Ok."

I followed Butters out to the front of the castle and a taxi came. I still did not like the taxi but I got in any way since I knew it wasn't going to eat me. Butters gave the driver instructions and then we were off to town.

"Do you want to go to the same place as before?" Butters asked.

"Yes I would." I said.

Butter looked around then leaned in close to me.

"You're not going to burn up in the sun now?"

"Why would I burn in the sun?"

"You don't have your hoodie anymore! You could die!"

I began to laugh. Butters looked at me confused. I was laughing so hard the tears where coming out of my eyes.

"Is that what was worrying you so much! I already told you I don't burn in the sun!"

"Shhh! Keep it down! Do you want the guy to know you are a vampire?"

"Not really but what you said was too damn funny!"

"Well, forgive for not knowing your vampire ways!" Butters turned away from with his arms crossed.

"Come on now, Butters. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"You still hurt my feelings!"

I felt like I was fighting with a five years old than a sixteen old kid. He was taking this way to seriously but I guess in a way it was kind of cute.

I leaned over to him and hugged him. Butter froze in my arms when I hugged him.

"I am really sorry. Please forgive me." I whispered in his ear.

"O-Ok." He stuttered.

I smiled and pulled away from the hug. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Once we were close to the place we bought my jacket the taxi stopped. Butters paid the man as we got out. I heard the man mumble something. Since I had sensitive ears I heard what he said as if he was talking in a regular voice.

"Thank god I can get rid of these fucking fags." He said.

I didn't know what fag meant but it had to mean something bad. I glared at the man who glared back. Butters seem to take no mind to the man's glares and paid the man. After the man counted his money he drove off into the distance.

"Butters, can I ask you something?" I said as we walked to the store.

"Sure!"

"What does fag mean?"

Butters stopped walking and looked at me with pure horror. I stared at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do want to know what that means?"

"The man called us that. I am guessing it is bad, but what does it mean?"

"That is what some says to a gay people."

"Why would say that to us if we are happy?" I asked confused.

"Gay is no longer used like that anymore. It means you like the sex as you."

"So he thought we liked each other. In a more than friend way, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope that guy dies! I hope a vampire finds that guy and drinks him dry!"

"D-Don't say that!" Butter cried.

"Why the hell not? He deserves to die!"

"That maybe true, but no one deserves to die! It is no big deal. We will probably never see the guy again so we don't have to worry about him."

I did not like Butters reasoning but I would go with it for now. I didn't want to cause Butters in trouble.

We continued our way to the store after our weird talk. Once we were at the store I was so happy to see that see they still had my orange jacket. Butters helped me pick out the right size before went looking around the rest of the shop. Butters got me two new tee-shirts and another pair of jeans.

Butters pushed me over to the changing rooms making sure everything fit right. I didn't want to try on every fucking piece of clothing, but Butters threaten to not buy my jacket and I really wanted my jacket.

Just as I when I got of the changing room to show Butters my jeans I froze. I smelled another vampire in the store. It wasn't just any vampire it was Wendy! I ran over to Butters who was sitting at a bench. I pulled him up and pushed him in the changing room before I shut the door.

"What the heck!? Kenny let me out of here!" Butters yelled pounding on the door.

"Butters, shut up for five god damn minutes and then I'll let you out." I growled.

"Kenny!" Butters whined.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

Butters stop moving and whining and stood still. I noticed that Wendy saw me and walked over to me.

"I see you're still alive." She said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" I growled.

"You got in my way so you can't really blame me for what happened."

"I fucking can! I almost died because of you!"

"But you didn't so let's forgive and forget."

"Why are you here? I thought you clearly told me you never wanted to see my face again."

Wendy smiled at me, "I can do whatever I want. You don't own me anymore."

"I have never owned you." I said.

"True, no one can own me. I only own people and do whatever I please with them."

"Yeah, so do you have a new boy toy to play with?"

"Sadly, no. Men got boring after the seventeenth century so now I only date girls now."

"That is fucking insane." I said.

"Maybe, but I least I didn't watch Joshua die and do nothing! It is your fault he died and I'll never forgive you for it!"

"There was nothing I could do!"

"So you say. I knew you could have saved him but you just didn't care enough to do so!"

"How many times to tell you I'm sorry?"

"No matter what you say it will not bring Joshua back. I hate and it is about time you realized that."

Wendy walked away after that. She walked right out of the store and never looked back. I couldn't believe she still blamed me for Joshua's death. I can understand why she hated me so much now.

"Kenny?" Butters' muffled voice asked.

I sighed and moved away from the door to let Butters out. Butters looked at me confused I just looked away from him. I did not want to look in his eyes. Not when I felt like I was going to cry.

"Let's pay for theses and head home." I said.

"…Ok."

I went back into the changing room and took off the jeans and put on my old ones. I handed the clothes to Butters who took them up to a lady to pay for them. After we left the store, Butters called a taxi to take us home.

We waited about fifteen minutes before the taxi came. Butters and I haven't spoken a word since Wendy left. The ride felt longer then it should have been since neither of us was talking. I was so happy to see that we finally at the castle. I went straight inside while Butters paid for the man.

"Kenny!" Butters yelled as he ran after me.

I turned around and looked at him. I waited for him to get close to me. Butters stopped and panted for awhile then he looked up at me.

"What was that all about, Kenny?"

"It is none of your business so back off." I said.

Yes, I knew I was being mean to him. After everything he has done for this is was the way I treat him. At the time I didn't care how Butters felt. I was too busy worrying about Wendy and thinking about Joshua.

"What Wendy said really messed you up. I am just trying to help."

"Yeah? Well don't."

I stared to walk away from Butters but Butters wouldn't let me leave. He grabbed my arm and I stopped moving. I refused to look at him.

"Please Kenny. I just want to understand you."

"Don't try to understand me because no one understands me."

"They would if you let them inside! What are you so afraid of?"

"I am not fucking afraid of anything! Don't you dare talk to me like you know me because you don't! Just stay out of my life, Butters!"

Butters said nothing else but I felt his hand drop from my arm. I could hear the soft sniffles behind. I knew I screwed up when I heard those sniffles.

"Butters…"

"You're right. I don't know you. I don't think I'll ever know you. I'll just stay out of your way then. I am sorry for being such a bother."

Butters took off running and heard him crying. I should have run after him. I should held him and told him I was sorry for yelling at him and that he did nothing wrong but I didn't do any of those things. I just stood there and watched him go.

I walked back to my room cursing at myself for being so stupid. Butters did nothing wrong he was just trying to help. I treated him like shit and now he was crying thinking he did something wrong. When I got to my room I fell on bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Why I am so worried about Butters?" I asked myself.

I looked at the ceiling some more. Then I saw Joshua. The blonde hair kid I knew who looked like Butters. It then hit me why I was so drawn to Butters. He looked like Joshua so that is why I couldn't stay away from.

"Why have you come back to haunt me, Joshua?" I asked.

* * *

**So there you go people! A nice long chapter for you to make up for how long it took to write! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter came out faster because it is spring break! Yay! So here is the next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Kenny's P.O.V.

_I walked into the little inn that was away from town. I looked around for my black haired angel and found her. I saw Wendy get up from her chair and walk over to me. I smiled and kissed her once._

"_I am so glad you could make it! Did you have a hard time sneaking out?" Wendy asked._

"_No, nothing can keep me away from you." I said._

_I pulled Wendy closer to me and she started to giggle. I kissed her once again for a long time. Wendy pushed me away after awhile. I growled and tried to kiss her again but she pushed herself away from me._

"_We have time later to do that. Right now I want you to meet my little brother. Joshua."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with so I can continue where we left off."_

"_Be nice! He is the only family I have left."_

"_I got it. You told me about hundred times now." I said rolling my eyes._

"_I just want to make it clear that you know to be nice to him."_

"_I will, promise."_

_Wendy took my hand and led me over to a small table in the corner of the inn. I really did not want to meet Joshua but Wendy begged me to meet him. There is no way I can say no to her._

"_Joshua, I want you to meet my future husband, Kenny."_

_I froze on the spot when I saw Joshua. He looked nothing like his older sister at all. He had blond hair that was messy. He wore a blue tunic with black boots. He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen._

"_It is nice to meet you, Kenny. Wendy has told me so much about you." Joshua said, smiling._

_My mouth felt dry and I just stared at him. He was beautiful. I have never seen anyone like him. He could pass as a girl if he wanted too._

"_Kenny?" Wendy asked._

_I snapped out of my daze and looked at her. All the lust I had for her before was gone. Right now I would be begging to go up stairs so I could have my way with her. Right now, I wanted to take Joshua. I wanted to be alone with him and if I got lucky he would be begging for me._

"_I am fine. Never been better. It is nice to meet you too, Joshua." I said._

_I walked closer to him and held out my hand to him. Joshua took my hand and we shook hands. His hands were soft and felt like Wendy's. I knew I was supposed to love Wendy but I was in love with Joshua. I had just met the kid and I was totally in love with him! As wrong as it was I didn't care at all. Joshua was the one I was looking for and I was going to have him._

I woke from my day dream. I groaned and rubbed a hand through my hair. I had been doing a good job forgetting Joshua but now Butters comes into my life and screws everything up.

"Damn it." I said, getting up from my bed.

I look at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. I growled and tried to fix myself up which did little. I sighed and gave up on trying to look decent. I put on my new hoodie and left my room.

I wanted to see Butters but I didn't know if he wanted to see me. After the way I treated him I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see my face again. I really hoped he would want to see me again.

"Shit. I am treating him like Joshua." I muttered.

"I thought you forgot about him." A voice said.

I turned around to see Cody leaning against a wall a few feet behind me. He was looking at me with a blank stare. I just looked at him.

"How can I forget about him? I can never forget what happened to him…" I said.

"What happened to Joshua was not your fault." Cody said.

"I guess… I still could have stopped it! I could have saved him if I was stronger!"

"You can't dowel on the past. You have to let go of the past. In a way you have Joshua back."'

"How? How do I have Joshua back?"

"Butters. He looks just like him. I think he acts like him too."

Now that I thought of it Butters did act like Joshua. The thought made me smile. In my head I saw my Joshua smiling at me. Then I saw Butters with the same smile on his face. I sighed and rubbed my hair looking away from Cody.

"You are right. Butters and Joshua act the same."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Cody asked.

"No. Not really."

"I think Butters might be Joshua reincarnated."

"That's stupid. Joshua is never coming back. Butters just seem to be a lot like Joshua but he is not Joshua."

I started to walk away from Cody before he started to speak again.

"Fine. Believe what you want to believe in but you are falling for Butters and you know it. I just want you to be careful and not get hurt again."

I walked away from Cody not wanting to hear any more. I tried to get the words he said out of my head but that was easier said than done.

I started to make my way to Butters room. I was trying to avoid the humans. They didn't know that I was staying in the castle or that this was my home and I wanted to keep it that way. I finally reached Butters room. It felt like I was walking forever but I was only walking for like five minutes.

I was just looking at the little wood door trying to work up the nerve to knock. I was debating weather or not I should just walk in or knock. After while I realized I couldn't work up the nerve to knock to I just opened the door and walked in.

That was a really bad idea on my part since when I walked in I saw Butters only in his underwear. His hair was wet telling me he just took a shower. Butters and I looked at each for awhile. Butters face was bright red and I had a faint blush in my cheeks.

"Uh…Kenny?" Butters said.

I gulped, "Y-Yes?"

"Can you close the door?"

"Oh! Um, yes!"

I felt stupid that I forgot the door was wide open. I quickly closed it and refused to look at Butters. I leaned my head against the door trying to stop blushing. I listened as Butters quickly got dressed. I didn't dare turn around and look at him.

"I-I'm done now." Butters said after awhile.

I was so happy that he was finally done. I turned around to see Butters fully dressed. Butters till had a light blush on his cheeks. I thought he looked so damn cute. Joshua use to blush like that.

Joshua. Why couldn't get him out of my head now. It seems now all I do now is think of him. It sucked. Why did Butters have to look like him? Act like him? Even talk like him?

"B-Butters… I-" I started before Butters cut in.

"I'm sorry!" Butters shouted.

"…What?"

"I shouldn't have asked about your past. I was wrong and I am sorry. Please don't hate me anymore!"

Oh…my…god. Joshua and I had a fight like this before and he said pretty much the same thing as Butters. I felt my mouth go dry and all the words escape me.

"Kenny?" Butters asked, almost sounding scared.

I gulped, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"I-I…yes I do but you didn't have to say sorry. I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Joshua is just… a hard subject to talk about."

"I understand. I won't ask about him anymore."

"Thanks. I… think you should know that Joshua was a very important person to me."

"Ok."

"Yeah…"

I didn't know what to say now. I looked at Butters shyly and I saw Joshua standing there. He held out his arms to me and smiled at me.

"Joshua…" I whispered.

I walked closer to him and pulled him close to me. I buried my face in his hair and smelled it. It smiled like the forest that was near my home. I took Joshua's face and pulled it close to me. I leaned down and kissed him. It felt so nice to be kissing him. I have missed his lips.

I slowly pulled away and then looked down in horror. Shit. I was daydreaming about Joshua and kissed Butters.

"Shit, Butters…I… god, I'm sorry." I said backing away from him.

Butters had blush on his face and then slowly touched his lips. Fuck, I screwed up big this time. Butters is never going to forgive me now!

"Kenny, its fine… I don't know what you were thinking but it is fine."

"No it isn't. I just fucking kissed you."

"Yes but it is really fine."

I said nothing else but I looked away from Butters.

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"What?"

"You said a name…I think it was Joshua."

I winched at his name.

"Were you and Joshua…more than friends?"

"I thought you were not going to ask about him anymore." I said, coldly.

"Right…sorry I forgot."

"It's fine. Maybe…maybe one day I can tell you about him but not right now."

"O-Ok. If there is anything I can do please tell me."

"Fine."

I started to make my way to the door but I quickly looked at Butters. I looked at for awhile before I opened the door and left him.

I leaned against the door and hand my hand over my face. I just stood there thinking how stupid I was. I really hated myself right now. God, I even hated the way I felt.

_Believe what you want to believe in but you are falling for Butters and you know it_

Shit. Maybe Cody is right. Maybe I am really falling for Butters. I thought I would never love anyone like I loved Joshua but now Butters has found a way in my heart. I didn't know if I was falling for because he looked and like Joshua or that I falling for the way Butters was.

I slide down the door and sat there. I just sat there trying to figure what was wrong with me and how I can make these feelings stop.

* * *

**So there it is! I know it's kind of short by its better than nothing, right? Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am bored out of my mind so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Butters' P.O.V.

I was laying on my bed with my pillow over my face. I was still blushing from the kiss Kenny gave me a few minutes ago. It wasn't my first kiss but it was my first kiss with a guy.

"Stupid Kenny." I said into my pillow.

I was wondering why he kissed me like that. He seemed to be in a daze when he kissed me. Like he thought I was someone else. I guessed he was thinking about this Joshua guy. I wondered why he was so special to Kenny. Then I got this wild idea. I was going to find out who this Joshua guy was and role he played in Kenny's life.

I got from bed and looked in the mirror to see if I looked decent enough. Even though my hair was wild like it always was I thought I looked fine. I quickly left my room and spent about thirty minutes wondering around the castle looking for the library.

I was so happy when I finally found the library. I opened the door a crack and looked around to see if Kenny or one of his vampire friends were there. When I saw that no one was here I quickly walked in. I knew Kenny would be mad at me if I tried to find out his past, but I had to know what was going on so that I can help Kenny.

The library was huge! There had to be at least fifty rows of books and more stack on sleeves on the walls. Actually, the walls were covered with books! I looked around amazed at what I was seeing.

"Does Kenny really need all these books?" I asked.

I walked to the first row on the left and looked at the books. Some books had titles on them but most of them did not.

"This is going to be harder than it looks." I pick up and book and began to read.

Three hours later and I was still as clueless when I started. The books were pretty much useless. They were just old stories from god knows what time period and weird middle age theories. I sat down on an old reading chair.

"This is hopeless! I'll be eighty by the time I finish the first row of books!" I said to know one.

"Maybe I can help you with that, Butters."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed and fell out of the chair.

I looked up to see Pip looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"Am I really that scary?" He asked.

"N-No. You just…surprised me that's all." I said, getting up.

"Sure. It looks like I gave you heart attack."

"W-W-Whatever." I said, blushing.

The truth was I was really scared but I didn't want Pip to know that! I would look like an idiot for being so scared.

"Now, you were talking like you wanted to find something but couldn't find it, right?"

"Yes. I can't tell you what I am looking for." I said.

"Why not?"

"Kenny will get mad at me and you will probably tell Kenny."

"Kenny gets mad about a lot of things. I doubt what you are looking for will make him mad."

"I…You have to promise not to tell him."

I wanted to make sure Pip would not tell Kenny. I like living too much and I hate to see what an angry vampire was like.

"Fine. I promise on my immortal life that will not tell Kenny what you are trying to find out."

"Ok. I want to find out about Kenny's past."

"Really? Well, you won't find it in any book here."

"Why not?" I asked.

There had to be some book about Kenny. I mean, this is his castle someone must have written something about him.

"Well, there is one book about Kenny-"

"Tell me where it is!" I yelled before Pip could finish.

"But you won't like where it is." Pip finished.

"Why?"

"It's in Kenny's room. It is his diary. He has been writing since…I don't know how long but it is a long time. The point is that Kenny will kill you if you try to read it."

I thought about what Pip had said. I knew it would be dangerous if I tried to read his diary, but I also knew I had to do this. I need to find out who Joshua was and how I can help Kenny.

"It's in his room, right?" I asked.

"I can't believe you! You are actually going to read it! Do you have a death wish?"

"I need to help Kenny. He refuses to tell me anything about his past and I need to know about his past so I can help him! I care a lot about Kenny and I want to see him happy! To do that I need to know about him!"

Pip looked at me for a long time. I was scared that he was going to try to stop me. I didn't know how strong vampires were but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance if I tried to fight Pip.

"Fine." Pip sighed.

"What?"

"I will help you."

"Really!?"

"Yes. I can't believe I'm even doing this. I must be crazy."

"You are the best Pip!" I said hugging him.

"Whoa! Easy there, Butters. We need to hurry though. Kenny went out hunting with Damien and I don't know how long they will be gone. This maybe the only chance we get."

"Ok."

We ran to Kenny's hallway not even stopping to take a break. By the time we reached the door to his hallway I was panting up a storm. Pip quickly checked to see if Kenny was in the hallway before we went inside.

I felt nervous and scared. I really hoped Kenny wouldn't catch us. I have never done anything this bad before. My parents were really strict so I never did anything bad in my whole life! This is would be my first taste of freedom and being bad.

When we finally got to Kenny's room Pip quickly checked to make sure Kenny wasn't in his room. When Pip gave the ok I went inside. I started to look through clothes and looked on the bookshelf looking for his diary.

"Do you know where he keeps it?" I asked.

"No. Damien told me about his diary a long time ago. He told me if I liked life I wouldn't dare try to find it."

"Well, I need a clue or something! We're running out of time!" I said starting to get irritated about not finding it.

"If I was Kenny I would keep it close to me." Pip said.

"Yeah but where!"

I then thought it could be under his pillow. You can't get much closer than that. I shrugged and lifted up his pillow. Underneath it was a thick book with a blue fading cover.

"Bingo!" I shouted.

"You found it!?" Pip exclaimed running over to me.

"I think I did. It was underneath his pillow so this has to be it!"

I opened the book and sure enough it was his diary. I start to flip through the pages trying to find out anything about Joshua. I found a page with Joshua name on it. I then started to read it.

_June 17, 1272_

_Today I just met the man of my dreams. His name was Joshua. He is the younger brother of Wendy. I thought I loved Wendy but now since I met her brother I know now that I only felt lust for her. Joshua is the one who I truly love and want to spend the rest of my life with. I know Wendy loves me and I do not know how to tell her I no longer care for her. I am going to find Joshua tomorrow and spend as much time as I can with him. I hope one day I can tell him how I feel and he will one day love me like I love him._

I was shocked by this. So my guess was right he really did love Joshua. I flipped a few more pages and saw that most of the entries were about Joshua. Then I got to one page that looked like drops of water had fallen on the page. The words were sloppy like Kenny was in pain when he wrote this.

_August 7, 1285_

_ God. How could this happen? Joshua is dead. He really is dead. The love of my life, the light in my dark world was dead. The vampires that killed Joshua I killed. I wished to the god above that it would bring my love back to me. But this is a cruel, heartless world and it did not bring him back to me. Wendy hates me now. She yelled and cried for a long time asking me why I did not save him. I could do nothing but hold her and cry. She told me she hated me and I could only agree with her. I hated myself. I failed him. I failed Joshua and now he will never come back to me. I am doomed to walk this world only without my light._

Wow. I never knew how much Joshua means to him. Kenny really did go insane after Joshua died. I felt so sorry for him. I didn't know what I should say to him or if I say anything at all.

"Wow. I never knew Joshua was murdered. I just thought he died from some sickness or something." Pip said.

"I thought you knew." I said.

"I didn't. I asked Damien a long time ago who was Joshua but he said it was a horrible memory. I didn't know what that meant but now I know."

"Now that I know this I don't know how to make him feel better. I don't even know what to say to him!"

"Butters-"

"What the hell are you two doing!?" A voice boomed.

I quickly looked up from the diary to see Kenny standing there. Oh shit. We were so dead.

"K-K-Kenny!" I gasped.

He looked at us up and down. I knew he saw us reading his diary and I knew we were in big trouble.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!? Why are you reading my diary!?"

"Kenny! We are-" I started to say but Kenny cut me off.

"We are what!? Sorry? Sorry for reading my diary? Sorry for getting caught?"

"Kenny, I was only trying to help! I wanted to understand you so I could help you!"

"And you couldn't just asked!?"

"You never tell me anything!"

"So you felt like you had to read my diary to understand me!? What a load of shit!"

"Kenny…" I was so scared right now.

"You are so fucking dead!" Kenny screamed.

I blinked and I saw that Kenny was gone. Then I felt a hand my forearm and it threw me across the room. I landed hard on the ground. The diary went flying from my hand in some random direction.

"Butters!" I heard Pip yell.

I tried to get up but a foot slammed down on my face. I cried out in pain as my face hit the ground hard. I tried to pull Kenny's foot off my face but he was to strong. He kept on pushing my face down harder and harder. Pip tried to help me but Kenny punch Pip in the face hard. I heard Pip fall to the ground and not get up. I was on my own with an in raged vampire.

"Kenny…" I whimpered. Tears were falling down my face from the pain.

Then I suddenly felt the presser lift off my face. I slowly got up to see that Cody had pinned Kenny to the ground. Damien quickly ran over to Pip who had a broken nose now. He was out cold but he seemed to fine.

"Kenny, what the hell man!?" Damien yelled.

"Let me up! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Kenny screamed at me.

I touched the side of my face and felt blood on it. I quickly stood up and looked at the vampires. I then took off running. I heard Damien and Cody yell for me but I didn't care. I ran all the way to my room. I ran into Stan and he saw my face. He asked what happened but I pushed past him and kept running.

Once I was in my room I locked the door and pull the curtains up. I quickly found my suit case and threw everything in. I quickly called for a taxi and then ran down stairs. I told the driver to hurry. I waited about five minutes until he showed up. I quickly got in and told him to drive to town.

"Kid, what happened to your face?" He asked once he got a good look at me.

"Nothing now just drive." I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Will you shut up and drive!?" I screamed at him.

The driver did shut up and drove me to town. He looked very worried about me but I didn't care. All I knew is that I had to get away from the castle as fast as I can.

I felt so stupid for trying to help Kenny. My whole plan was stupid. I didn't even need Kenny. Are worlds are to different and Kenny wishes to stay miserable for the rest of life. I was going to let him be miserable and I not even care! I did not care for Kenny anymore, but even I thought that I couldn't help but feel that deep down I really didn't mean that. That I stilled cared for even though he wanted to kill me. I tried to ignore that thought and convince myself that I hated him, but that thought would not go away no matter how hard I tried.

* * *

**There it is! Now you didn't think this story was going to be about rainbows and butterflies did you? No! Kenny and Butters are going to have some problems! I hope you don't hate me for this! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I got so many nice reviews in the last chapter! I am so happy you guys like this story! I thought no one was going to like this story! Thank you guys so much! Now I'll stop being a sap and get on with the chapter! **

* * *

Kenny's P.O.V.

"Kenny!! You just won the prize for being the world's biggest ass!" Damien yelled at me.

Damien was holding Pip in his arms while tending to his cheek. His face wasn't broken but he did have a huge bruise on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. I did not care what they said to me. I was still pissed and what Butters and Pip did. They have no right to read my diary!

"They had no fucking right to look through my stuff!" I growled.

"True but beating up a human is not a good way to solve a problem either!"

"He'll live he'll come around and say sorry to me."

"He is not going to tell you sorry, Kenny." Cody said.

"What do you mean!?"

"He left."

I flinched like I just got punch in the face. I gulped and tried not to stutter.

"W-What do you mean he left?"

"You scared him so bad that he took off running. He packed all his things then got out of here."

"Butters…left?" I asked.

I couldn't believe he just left. I didn't want him to leave. Now that I was no longer pissed and started to think what I did. I beat up Buttes. I…almost killed him and Pip.

"Oh my god…what have I done." I said, putting my face in my hands.

"You fucked up! That's what you have done!" Damien said.

"Yeah…I did."

Everyone looked shocked at what I had said. I never admitted to anyone that I was wrong before. No one knew what to say at that moment.

"Pip?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah?" He whispered.

"What were you and Butters trying to find out?"

"Butters wanted to know about Joshua but he knew you would never tell anything about him so he went looking through your stuff to find out more about him."

"Why would he even care about Joshua?"

"He knew that it hurt to talk about him so he wanted to find out more about Joshua to help you."

"He wanted to help me?"

"Yes, he really cares about you, Kenny. All you ever do is treat him like crap."

Now that I think about it I have treat him like crap. He has been nothing but nice to me and I treat him horrible. I feel like the words the biggest idiot.

"I have to find him." I said heading to the door.

"What?" Damien asked.

"I need to find Butters and tell him I'm sorry. Even if he doesn't accept it I'll be fine. I just want him to know how sorry I feel."

I walked out the door of my room and went looking for Butters.

Butters' P.O.V.

I was now walking the street of the small town. I was dragging my suit case behind and me. I was trying to hide my face but people noticed and would stare at me. I hated how they kept looking at me.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Kenny's little whore." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Wendy looking at me. She was smirking at me. I felt fear take over me and I seemed to stop breathing.

"Hmm." She said.

She walked closer to me and I took a step back. I flinch when I saw her hand move close to me. She touched the side of my face and I could feel myself shack in fear. Then she touched my bruised cheek and I flinch in pain.

"Kenny did this to you."

My eyes widen in shock but I said nothing. I wondered how Kenny could be her first guess on who had hurt me.

"Am I right? I can tell by the look on your face that I am right."

I said nothing but moved away from her hand. I did not like her touching me at all.

"You poor baby! I am sorry that Kenny was so mean to you!"

"I-I…Leave me alone. " I said, walking away from her.

I then felt arms wrap around me from behind and I stopped moving. I knew I couldn't break free from her grip no matter how much I wanted to.

"I'll take you somewhere safe. I won't let anything hurt you ever again, my dear sweet brother."

"What-" Before I could even finish what I was say my world went black.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed that I was laying on a soft bed. I sat up a groaned my head hurt a lot.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My home." A voice said.

I looked over to my right and saw Wendy sitting on a chair next to my bed. I jumped back from and moved as far away as I could away from her. Wendy seemed to smirk at this. She got on the bed and started to crawl slowly over to me. My back hit the wall and I knew I was trapped.

"Why do you run from me, Joshua?" She asked.

She pinned my arms to the wall. I tried to break free of her grip but I couldn't do it. I just looked away from her hoping she would leave me alone.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"You do know. You are him. You are Joshua!"

"No I'm not! Why do people keep calling me Joshua? My name is Butters!" I yelled at her.

"Who has been calling you Joshua?"

I gulped knowing that I had said too much. I hated myself at the moment. Wendy was me glaring.

"Kenny has been calling you Joshua."

"Uh…"

"He has hasn't he? How dare he call you by that name! After what he did to you!"

"What do you mean?"

"He punched you! He also let you die!"

My eyes went wide when she said this. I felt my breath get caught up in my chest.

"…What?" I asked.

"Some vampires were in love with you because of you looks. They knew you with Kenny so they tried to force you to be with them but you refused. So they killed you to get back at Kenny."

"Kenny and Joshua…were lovers?"

"Yes, you two were lovers. I always hated that you two were together but you were so happy with him that I couldn't break you guys up."

"For the last time! I'm not Joshua!" I yelled at her.

"Yes you are! You are him you look just like him and everything. You talk the same and even act the same. You are Joshua and you have finally come back to me!"

Wendy let go of my arms and then she hugged me. I went stiff in her arms. She started to rub my head and whisper nonsense to me. I didn't know what to do. Wendy was insane thinking I was Joshua! He has been dead for god who knows how long!

"I will never let you go back to Kenny. You will stay with me forever where I can keep you safe." She whispered in my hair.

"But…I can't stay here." I said.

"What do you mean? Of course you can stay with me!" She said pulling away from me.

"Yeah, but what about my parents, my friends, and my life! I just can't just stay here! I have to go back to them."

"You don't need them anymore! You have me, your older sister who will take care of you!"

"I know that. I just want to go back to my old life where I thought vampires were make believe and I had to worry about was getting into a good collage or passing the next test!"

"Joshua…"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Joshua!"

I moved away from Wendy and got off the bed. I started to walk to the door but I was tackled to the ground. Wendy had this wild look in her eyes. I started to think what I said was a really bad idea.

"You are going back to Kenny, aren't you!?"

"What!? No! I'm going home!" I yelled.

"You are! You are! Stop lying! I won't let you go back him! I won't let him kill you again!"

"Stop! Stop it, Wendy!!!" I screamed.

Wendy pulled my jacket away from my neck and licked it. I froze on the spot. I started to panic when she start to nibble on my neck.

"You let Kenny drink you blood."

"How did-"

"His scent is all over you. Has he claimed you yet? Has he made you his mate?"

"What!? No stop saying all that weird stuff!"

"I won't! I won't let him have you again!"

"Help! Someone help me!!!!" I screamed.

"I will turn you into a vampire then we can be together forever." Wendy said.

I was crying now trying to get away from her. I kicked and tried to punch her but nothing seemed to work. Just when I was about to feel her fangs sink into my neck someone slammed the door open.

I leaned my head back and saw Kenny standing there panting. Wendy growled at him when she saw him.

"What the hell are you doing, Wendy!?" He asked/yelled at her.

"Back off Kenny! I won't let you take Joshua away from me again!"

"He is not Joshua! His name is Butters Stotch!"

"No, he is Joshua and you know it! Just look at him!"

Kenny said nothing but he looked at me. I was looking at him hoping he would save me. I saw Kenny eyes go wide and I knew he thought I was Joshua. I hated everyone thought I was Joshua when I wasn't! I saw Wendy smirk at this.

"I can tell by the look on your face you know I'm right."

"I don't know if you're right but I do know he looks an awful lot like Joshua."

"See? This why I can't let you have him. He is my brother and I'll never let you hurt him again!"

"Butters is mine and I won't let anyone have him!"

"His name is Joshua!"

"Whatever."

Kenny punched her in the face and I saw her go flying backwards and hit the wall. I quickly got up and ran to Kenny. Kenny picked me and held me bridle style.

"Come on let's go before she gets up." Kenny said.

Before I knew what was happening, Kenny took off running. I have never felt myself move so fast. I saw blurs run past us by as Kenny ran. I felt like I was in a hurricane as we were running. My eyes dried out quickly so I shut them for the rest of the ride. Before I knew it I was back at the castle.

I looked at Kenny who was panting. I guess it was tough for him to run so fast. Kenny put me down and then he sat on the ground panting. I thought about running away but Kenny just saved me so I stayed with him. I walked right next to him and sat down. Kenny looked at me confused but said nothing.

"Butters?" Kenny said, after he caught his breath.

"Yes?" I said.

"Look…I…what I mean to say….ugh this is so fucking hard!"

"Kenny-"

"Listen, Butters, I'm…sorry. I should have never hit you like that. I am the biggest idiot in the world. I don't care if you hate me just please forgive me."

"Kenny…I don't hate you. I was just so scared at what you did to me. I thought you were going to kill me if I let you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run away."

"You don't need to say you're sorry. I was the one who didn't control my temper. You can leave if you want. I won't stop you."

I looked at Kenny who wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the ground and I knew he didn't want me to leave but he would let me leave. I sighed and grabbed his hand and laid my head against his shoulder. I felt Kenny jump when I did this and he looked at me. I just closed my eyes.

"I won't leave you. If anything I want to help you." I said.

"I know. I still don't understand why you care about me."

"I don't either, but what I do know is I want to see you smile."

"Butters…"

Kenny put an arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. I said nothing but let him hold me. It felt kind of nice to be held by him. It almost felt like he has held me before like this but I knew he never held me like this before. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Butters, I'll try to be kinder to you. I want you to like me and not hate me."

"I have never hated you." I whispered.

"I know, but I am still going to try my best for you."

"I'm glad."

I smiled and we just sat on the green grass by the road just enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Aw! Now they are all happy again! I hoped you like this! Please reaview!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I must say I thought no one would like this story! I can't believe people like it! Not that it's a bad thing! I was wondering if you guys/gals could help me? I know my spelling and grammar sucks…a lot. I fail as a human being I know! I really need a Beta! If anyone is good if grammar and spelling and is willing to help then please help me! Also, can deal with me being slow and lazy! Now I will stop rambling and get on with the story!**

Butter's P.O.V.

I was walking down the hall heading to Kenny's room when someone called out my name.

"Yo, Butters!!!" They yelled.

I turned around to see Cartman walking over to me. I waited for him to walk over to me. When he finally got to where I was he panting like he ran a mile.

"What's up, Cartman?" I asked.

"Just trying to find you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I was wondering who was the bitch that hit you."

I remembered my bruised face. I couldn't believe that Cartman even noticed that! I told Stan and Kyle that I slipped in the bathroom this morning and hit my face on the sink. They just told me to be careful.

"I was in the bathroom and I slipped and hit my face against the sink." I lied.

"Really? Looks like someone pounded your face into the ground!"

"No one hit me! I was just being stupid!"

"Fine, fine! So onto my next question, where have you been running off to?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Cartman yelled.

"I have been going into town."

"To see who?"

"No one. I have the right to go to places by myself." I said.

"I think you are seeing a secret girlfriend."

"What!?"

"Oh. So it's not a girl? Then is it your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

Cartman leaned in closer to me. I backed up into a wall. I was really getting freaked out by Cartman. Cartman put a hand over my shoulder and leaned in close to me.

"So you do have a boyfriend."

"I don't have that either!"

"You sure? I think you're hiding something from me. I want to know what it is."

"I am not hiding anything!" I lied.

"Fine then. I will find out what you are hiding."

Cartman moved away from me. He gave me one more smirk then walked away from me.

That was…weird. I thought.

"So who was that guy?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the person. He was right next to me and I didn't even notice! I jumped away from him and saw Kenny smirking at me.

"Kenny! What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"You were late so I came to find you." He said.

"Sorry about that."

"You haven't answered my question, who was that guy?"

"Cartman. He is a friend of mine."

"Is that all?" Kenny asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes that's all."

"You guys seem to be very friendly. He was leaning in close to you like he was going to kiss you or something."

"Cartman is my friend! A weird friend but still my friend!"

"Chill, Buttercup. I was just wondering who he was." Kenny said, holding his hands out in front of him.

"I'm just telling you who he is. Besides, he hates gays."

"Why?"

"Most of my friends are gay and he is the only strait one." I said.

"So you're also gay?"

"What!?"

"You said Cartman was the only strait one so means you're also gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"You are in a foul mood today. All I want to do is talk and you keep yelling at me. I think I might cry."

"You're a vampire! You have no heart!"

"See? You are very mean to me. Also, vampires do have hearts; you just have to find it."

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, since you are in a bad mood, I'll leave you alone. See you later, Buttercup."

Kenny walked away from going who knows where. I just sighed made my way back to my room. I wanted to take a shower since I haven't had one in a while.

When I got to my room I flipped on the lights and saw Wendy sitting on my bed. She smirked at me when I turned on the lights.

"Close the door, Butters." She said.

Not wanting to make her mad I did what she said. I leaned against the door and kept my hand on the handle making sure I could get out if I needed to.

"So, how is life with Kenny? Everything you could dream of and more?" Wendy said.

I said nothing but kept looking at her. Wendy didn't seem to mind that I wasn't talking. She just went on like I did answer her.

"Kenny sure is nice, huh? Let's you stay in his castle, let's you friends stay too, treats you nice. Must be nice to be treated like a king, right?"

I still said nothing. I was wondering if I should scream or run away. I knew if I screamed she would kill me and if I run she would kill me. Either way I would be dead so I just stayed put.

"Look, I didn't come here to tease you or anything. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you or tried to force you to become a vampire."

"….It's fine, just don't do it again!" I said.

"I won't. I just miss my brother so much. I still blame Kenny for his death and I will never stop blaming him."

"Why do you blame Kenny?"

"He was there and I just ran into the room to help Joshua. Kenny just stood there while my brother was in _that_ vampire's hands. He just stood there and watched him get killed. I tried to stop him but there was too many to fight. Kenny had a chance to save him and he didn't take it. I could only watch in horror as my brother was killed right before my eyes."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't say that. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do."

"I don't think Joshua would want you to hate Kenny. I think he would want you to be friends with him."

"How can I be friends with him? You know, we were supposed to get married."

"Really?"

"Yes, It was a long time ago. Those plans changed when Kenny met Joshua. I knew he liked him but I thought he would get over it… he never did. I kinda knew he was cheating on me, but I didn't want to believe he was cheating on me. I wanted to believe he still loved me. I knew it was over when I caught Kenny making out with my brother."

"That must have been awful." I said.

"Yeah it was. I'm over it now. No use in worrying about the past."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we can take a walk in the garden outside?" Wendy asked.

"Why?"

"I need some air. I won't attack you. I promise. Besides Kenny and his friends are here they would hear you scream if I did attack you."

"…Ok." I said.

I couldn't believe that I really said that I would walk with her, all alone in a garden! But Kenny and the others were nearby so I didn't have much to worry about. I opened the door for her and walked to the door that led to the center of the castle.

I haven't been in the garden since the first time I talked to Kenny. The garden looked as nice as it usually did. We walked over to the garden maze and walked around in not talking to each other.

"Wendy?" I asked after awhile.

"Yes?"

"…I-"

"Shut up!" Wendy yelled.

I was taken aback at why she yelled at me like that. She looked around like in a panic and then she jumped in front of me.

"Who's there!?" She growled.

Whoever it was laughed and walked out from a corner. I gasped when I saw him. He had long silver hair that he in braid. He had a big hoop gold earring in his right ear. He wore all black clothes.

Two more guys walked out and they looked like twins. They had red spiky hair with a weird tattoo on their face. They wore green shirt and brown pants.

I could tell these people were not friends by the way Wendy was acting. I held onto her arm and look at them in fear.

"Wendy Testaburger. It is so nice to meet you." The guys with silver hair said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Wendy asked/yelled.

"I'm Aaron. This is Jacob and Mathew."

"What do you want from us?"

"We want you two."

The next thing I knew the vampires attacked. Wendy pushed me to the ground and started to fight the vampires. I watched Wendy as she fought. I knew she was doing her best but she couldn't handle three vampires at once.

Jacob or Mathew, I couldn't tell who was who, tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Wendy tried to get up but she couldn't get up. Aaron turned to me and walked over to me. I started to get up but the other twin tackled me to the ground. I looked at Aaron who was smirking at me.

"My master will be very happy to hear we got you. Let's go before the others come!"

The twin hit me hard and my world went black.

**There we go! I probably made some mistakes and I'm really sorry for that! I hope someone will help me! Please review! I don't really care what you say but just please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I got a beta so now my stories will be even better! Thank you soooooooo much echi-kin! Now I will get on with the story!**

Butter's P.O.V.

_I woke up and saw I was in field somewhere. I slowly sat up and looked around. I must have been asleep for awhile now since the sun was starting to set. The cool evening's wind blew at me and made me shiver. I felt a blanket being draped over my shoulders. I was then pulled to a source of body heat._

"_Are you cold?" Kenny said. _

_I knew it was Kenny because I knew his voice anywhere. I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder._

"_Not much." I said._

"_Don't lie to me, Joshua. You know it only makes me worry about you even more."_

"_I know. I'm sorry, Kenny."_

"_It's ok. Do you want to go inside now?"_

"_No, I want to watch the sunset."_

_I felt Kenny put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled closer to him. I knew Kenny would let me stay out longer when he did this._

_I watch as the sky was painted with pinks and oranges. I always thought the sunset was pretty. I loved how the sky went from plain old blue to all these pretty colors._

"_Kenny, I want to stay like this forever." I said out of the blue._

"_Me too. We can do it too since we can live forever."_

"_Yes, forever and ever."_

I woke with a start. What kind of dream was that? I had no idea but it freaked me out! I tried to move my arms only to find them cuffed behind my back. I started to freak out and struggle but I stopped when from the jerky movements started to hurt my wrists.

I gave up on idea of escaping and decided to look around to see where I was. It was dark so it was hard to tell what was in the room, even if I was in it. I guessed I was in some sort of prison because I felt the cold stone ground beneath me.

"Butters?" I heard Wendy's weak voice.

"Wendy! Where are we?" I asked. From where I was sitting it sounded like Wendy was across the room from me.

I was so glad someone else was with me. I didn't like this place and it would be even worse if I was all alone.

"I don't know. I think we are in some castle. There are tones of them in England."

"Do you know where in England?"

"I can't tell since there isn't a window, in fact, there's actually nothing in this room, beside us."

"How can you tell there is nothing in this room? I can't even see in front of me!" I said.

"I'm a vampire! We have eyes made for the dark because we need to be able to hunt." She said it like everyone should have know that and I was stupid for even asking.

"Well, since you are a vampire you must be strong, right?"

"Normally, yes. At the moment, no."

"Why!?"

"I haven't had blood in over a week! When vampire don't have blood they become very weak."

"So that's why you lost to those vampires!"

"Yes, after I was done talking to you I was going to go hunting, but that plan changed."

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault we're in this mess. We can get out of this, no problem. Just give me a minute."

I waited for what felt like forever but was only like five minutes at the most. I had no idea what she was doing but I hope it would get us out of here.

"Help is on the way." Wendy said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I sent Bebe to get Kenny and the others."

"Who is Bebe and how does she even know that we are here?"

"She is my lover and we have a blood pact. I can send her thoughts and she can send thoughts to me. We can tell each other when we are trouble or if we just want to talk to each other."

"How does it work?" I asked getting curious.

"A blood pact is formed when vampire drink the blood of someone and the other person drinks their blood. Then a blood pact is formed and that's how I can contact Bebe."

"Does she know to hurry?"

"Yes and don't worry. Kenny will be here soon to sweep you in his arms."

I smiled but then looked down at the ground. I really hoped Bebe would hurry up and bring Kenny here.

Kenny's P.O.V.

I was lying on my bed with Damien sitting in a chair. Pip was sitting on Damien's lap and was playing with his hair. Cody was leaning against the wall reading some weird Goth book.

"I wanted to ask you guys this question a long time ago and now I think it's the right time." I said to Damien and Pip.

"What is it?" Damien asked.

"When are you leaving!?" I yelled jumping off my bed.

"When we feel like and we don't feel like it."

"I want you out! You have over stayed you welcome!"

"What about Cody?" Pip asked.

"Cody can stay here because he doesn't bug me like you guys do! It is mostly Damien but still!"

"Why am I the bad guy here?" He asked all innocent like.

"You know why! I told you, many times, you can use any bedroom in the castle except mine! What do you do, use mine! I can hardly sit on it without thinking about what you did!"

"It was one time!"

"Try eight! That is how many times I have caught you! You probably have done more but I didn't catch you!"

"Now you are just lying!" Damien said standing up with Pip in his arms holding him bridle style.

"You are right." Cody said.

"What!?" Damien and I said at the same time.

"It is actually eleven. I caught them three times."

"That's it! Get out before I kill you! I swear to god I will kill you if you don't!" I yelled.

"I would like to see you try!" Damien yelled.

Just before a fight broke out and knock was at the door. My first thought it was Butters. I didn't want to look bad in front of him so I quickly went to the door and tried my best to look like everything was right in the world.

To my surprise when I opened the door I saw a girl standing there. She had to be no more than sixteen. She had long blond curly hair that went a little past her shoulders. She wore a red sweater that looked why to tight for her and wore tight jeans with brown boot over them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Bebe. Wendy has sent me and asked me to bring you to her." She said in monotone voice.

"Why the hell would Wendy want me?"

"She is in danger and needs your help."

"Well she finally got what she deserved!"

I started to close the door but she stuck out her foot and stopped me from closing the door. I glared at her and she just gave me a blank stare.

"She says Butters is with her."

That made me freeze in place. I looked at her in shock just waiting for her to tell me she was lying or joking. She did not even blink so I knew she was telling me the truth. I opened the door and then closed it behind me.

I heard the others whisper about what was going but they decided to leave me alone. I took her hand and led her away from the room. Once I felt like we were far enough away for them not to hear I let go of her hand and turned around and looked at her.

"Are you sure Butters is in trouble?" I asked.

"Yes, Wendy told me they were attacked and taken somewhere." Bebe said.

"Do you know where?"

"Yes, I can find her through our blood pact."

"Good. Lead the way then."

I followed Bebe until we got outside then she took off running. I was surprised she was running but I followed her anyway. We jumped over the wall that surrounded my home and landed gracefully on the ground.

We took off running again rushing past the trees and dodging them at high speeds that no human could keep up with. I had no idea where Bebe was running but when she started to run faster that's when I knew that we were close to Butters and Wendy.

We came to a halt at this old castle that looked like if a feather even fell on it would come crashing down. It must have been a grand castle a long time ago but now it just looks like shit. There piece of the wall missing, trash is everywhere, and plants are almost covering the whole place. I think the plants are keeping the castle up.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

"Yes, Wendy and Butters are inside there." Bebe said.

"OK, let's go."

I walked to the front and was carful just in case something decides to surprise us. I was looking everywhere making sure I was ready for anything. I then heard the sound of faint footsteps coming towards us. I knew Bebe heard it when she tensed up and got ready to fight. I also got ready waiting for whoever it was.

The footsteps kept coming and coming and I felt like I was going to die from all this waiting. I didn't want to attack first just in case it was Butters or Wendy. The footsteps were about a few feet in front of us then stopped.

Thanks to my vampire eyes I could tell who it was. It was not Wendy or Butters but another vampire. He had long silver hair that was in a braid. He wore a big hoop gold earring in his right ear. He wore a black sleeveless jacket with tight black pants with black boats that went over the top of the pants.

I could tell he was not a friend since he had Wendy's and Butters' smell all over him. I had no idea who he was but he was going to pay big time if Butters had even one scratch on him. Bebe looked like she was going to do the same if Wendy was hurt.

"Ah! You two must be Bebe Stevens and Kenny McCormick. I bet you two came to take back your lovers." The vampire said.

"Yes and you better hope you haven't hurt Butters!" I growled.

"Where is Wendy?" Bebe asked calmly.

"You two will be meeting them very soon."

At the same moment I someone tackle me from behind and slam me into the floor. I looked over to see Bebe was also on the ground too trying to get her attacker off her. I struggled too but the vampire was too strong for me. I knew he was a vampire since no human had this strength.

I heard the silver haired vampire walk over to us. He leaned down and tilted my face up so that I could look at him. I saw him smirking while I was trying to get out of his grip.

"I told you that you would see your lovers soon. Take them to dungeon."

He let go of my chin and walked away. The vampires pulled us to our feet and pushed us forward into a cold stone room, where our lovers were.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I like to know what you people think! Plus I love to hear from you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kenny's P.O.V.

God damn it! I hated how weak I was and I could tell Bebe hated it too. She kept gritting her teeth when they put chains on us and pushed us forward, almost causing us to fall. I tried to break free of the chains but I couldn't.

"Can't break those chains. They are made so vampires can't even break them!" One twin said.

The other twin laughed as if he just heard the funniest thing in the world. I growled at them and they shoved us further in. Bebe and I walked, feeling both pain and shame. I knew the chains were made of out silver because they were burning my skin.

Vampires may be the most powerful creatures in the world but even we have weaknesses. Silver is just one of the few. Vampires were allergic to this stuff and it also stole our super strength and speed.

The twin vampires opened a door and shoved us inside. This time I did fall flat on my face along with Bebe. I groaned when I sat up. I heard the door slam and the twins walked away laughing.

"Bebe?" A voice asked.

"Mistress Wendy!" Bebe cried out.

Bebe jumped to her feet and ran over to Wendy who was bloody and bruised. I felt a little bad for her but only a little. Bebe was laying her head on Wendy's shoulder and talking to her about how glad she was safe. Wendy put her chain on top of her head and smiled.

"Kenny?" A small voice asked.

"Butters!"

I quickly got to my feet and ran over to Butters. He was sitting on the ground with his chains tied to the ground. I was so happy to see that he was just as safe.

"Kenny, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you ok Butters?" I asked kneeling in front of him.

"Ok. Minus the whole being kidnapped by a bunch of vampires thing."

"Yeah that does suck a lot, doesn't it?" I said.

"Yeah…Were you captured too?"

"Yes but that's ok, we'll get out of this mess."

"How?" Wendy asked.

"We'll think of something." I said.

"You try that and tell me how that works. We are in silver chains! We can't break these and we have no power! How are you going to solve that?"

"I don't know, Wendy! I'll think of something!"

"Where is Damien, Pip and Cody?" Butters asked.

"I didn't want them to come since I thought I could handle it."

I heard Wendy snort at this. I ignored her, knowing I was stupid already and she didn't need to tell me. Hell, no one needed to tell me how stupid I was.

"What are we going to do?" Butter whispered.

I rubbed my nose against his cheek. When I did this he jumped a bit then calmed down. I smiled and just kept rubbing my face against his trying to make him feel better. I heard Butters' heart beat slow down into a calm, easy pace.

"I promise I will get us out here. Just wait and see Butters." I whispered.

"Ok, I trust you, Kenny." He whispered back.

"That's all I'm asking for."

Butter laid his head on my shoulder and after a while he fell asleep. I leaned against the wall trying to figure a way out of this. I must have spent hours thinking because I could hear the world come alive outside. I couldn't see anything but I knew that it had to be morning by now.

"Thought of anything yet?" Wendy asked.

"No…you?"

"No. We might be trapped in here forever."

"We won't be. Whoever hired those vampires to kidnap us wanted something."

"How do you know they're working for someone?" Bebe asked.

"They don't seem the type to do something for free. Whoever planned all this wanted something, but what?"

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with Joshua." Wendy said.

"Do you still think Butters is Joshua!"

"No but since Butters looks so much like him other vampires might think he really is Joshua!"

"Why in the world would they think that?"

"We never found the one who killed Joshua. We found his allies but we never did find the man."

I looked down at the ground. What Wendy said was true. We never did find the vampire who killed Joshua and I had always hated myself for not being able to find him.

I look down at Butters as he slept. He looked so peaceful even though he was in a dungeon. I could never let anything happen to Butters. I won't let anything happen to Butters. I had to figure something out and fast.

I sat there against the wall for about another hour thinking as hard as I could then I got this crazy idea. It was probably not going to work but it was worth a shot.

"Wendy, I think I have an idea." I said.

"What is it?"

"Maybe if you drink Bebe's blood and I drink Butters' maybe we can find the strength to break free from these chains."

Vampires can get a ton of power if the person they drink from is willing to give you their blood.

"Yeah but to get that strength the person must be willing to give you their blood, remember? I don't think Butters will be that willing."

"We have to try! You worry about Bebe and I'll worry about Butters."

Wendy said nothing else after that. I heard her talking to Bebe and I ignored them after that. I nudged Butters awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to get out of here." I said.

"You figure something out?"

"Yes but I need you to work with me."

"How?"

"I need you to give me some of your blood."

"What! Why!" A panicked look crossed his face.

"Butters, this is the only way to get out." I said trying to calm him down.

"There has to be another way!"

"There isn't Butters. Please, just this once, give me your blood!"

"No!"

"Butters please! If you want to live then you have to give me your blood!"

"No no no no no no!"

"Butters! I'm not asking for anything that's bad!"

"Sucking my blood is bad!"

"Butters you liked it so much before!"

Butters stopped talking. I knew I had won the fight when I said this. I saw him blush at the memory and I smirked at this. I leaned in close to Butters and whispered in his ear.

"I know you want to feel that pleasure again."

I heard Butters gasp and close his eyes tightly. I leaned down and licked his neck. He jumped and then began to shake.

"All you have to do is let me drink a little bit of your blood. It didn't hurt before. So there is no need to be scared."

"…O…k…" Butter said.

I smirked at this and started to nibble at his neck. Butters gasped again and grabbed onto my jacket. I then leaned in and sank my teeth in his neck.

"O-Oh my…" Butters whispered.

The sweet taste of Butters' blood filled my mouth. I felt my strength coming back and it was stronger than ever. I sank my teeth in deeper wanting more of his blood.

"More! Pl-Please! Give me more!" Butters cried out.

I drank a little more until I felt I was strong enough to break the chains. I slowly withdraw from his neck and licked the blood that was pouring down his neck. I stood up and easily broke the chains. I reached down and broke Butters.

Butters held on to me gasping and moaning a little. I smiled at his and heard Wendy's chain break. Wendy stood up with Bebe in her arms. We walked over to each other and placed our loved ones on the ground. Their faces were red and they were still gasping for air.

I gave one last look at Butters before I took off running. Wendy was right next to me as we raced down the halls looking for the vampires. When we found them they were talking to someone on the phone.

I ran over to one of the twin vampires and punched him in the face. The punch sent him flying through the wall.

"Mathew!" The other twin screamed.

"Don't turn your back in a battle!" Wendy yelled and punched him too.

The twin joined his brother on the other side of the wall. We turned to last vampire who looked shocked to see us moving like we were.

"Those idiots!" He screamed. "I told them to put you guys in different cells!"

"Well, that's what you get for hiring idiots." I said.

The silver haired growled at me then smirked. He pulled something out of his pocket, which looked a lot like a button.

"At least our mission wasn't a complete failure."

He pressed the button and I felt the earth move beneath us. Wendy and I almost fell when the ground started to shake violently. The castle was falling apart and I looked for the silver hair vampire but I saw he was gone. I growled at this but I realized that Butters and Bebe were still in the dungeon.

Wendy and I ran as fast as we could to Butters and Bebe. We found them sitting up and looking around wondering what was going on. I ran over to Butters and picked him before I took off running. Wendy was right beside me with Bebe in her arms.

I noticed at the rate we were going we would never make it to the door on time. I looked at the wall to my left and kicked the wall. It fall down and I ran through the giant hole through the crumbling wall that surrounded the castle, and then jumped off it. We landed gently on the ground and I watched as the old castle fell to the ground.

"That vampire put bombs all over the castle just in case something like this happened." Wendy said.

"Good thing we got just in time." I said.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Bebe home."

"Ok. I think it's time I took Butters home too."

Wendy started to walk away but stopped. She turned around and looked at me.

"Thank you saving us." She said.

"It is no problem. I believe Butters and Bebe actually saved us." I said, looking down at the sleeping Butters.

"How?"

"If they were not with us we would have never escaped."

"True. I will thank Bebe later after she has slept for a bit."

"I will do the same."

"Good bye, Kenny." Wendy then walked away and I watched her leave.

After she had disappeared in the forest I turned around and carried Butters back to our home.

3rd person P.O.V.

Aaron, Mathew, and Jacob walked over to their master and bowed to him. Their master did not look happy to see them.

"I send my best vampires and you fail me." Their master's voice boomed.

"Forgive us, Master. If you give us another chance—"

"No! I will send better vampires who might actually succeed! Take these fools away!"

Two large vampires came over and pulled the trio to their feet. They pushed them out the door before they closed it behind them.

The master looked at his glass of blood and smiled. He took a sip before he began to chuckle.

"Soon I will have what is rightfully mine. My precious Joshua!"

**______________________________________________________________________________There you go! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long to come out! I no ideas for this story until now! **

Butter's P.O.V.

I felt like I have been sleeping forever. My head hurt like I had a hangover. I slowly opened my eyes only to find my eyes wouldn't focus. I groaned in frustration and waited for my eyes to adjust.

What felt like forever but could only be a few minutes my eyes finally started to work right again. I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was my room. I slow sat up only to fall back down on the pillows again from the pain in my head.

I then started to wonder how I even got back to my room. I started to replay the memories that came into my head. I remembered being captured, Kenny coming to save me, and I… let him drink my blood.

I blushed when I remembered what I did. I was starting to kick myself for letting Kenny drink my blood. I hated myself so much I wanted to die. I think I was already dying from my headache. I then remembered that in my bathroom I had some Tylenol.

I really wished someone was here so that I could make them get it. I knew that this headache was all his fault! He drank too much blood when I was still recovering from the last time he drank my blood. Ugh! How I hated the vampire!

I slowly got up winching in pain at every slight jerky movement I made. I slowly forced my feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. I wobbled a bit before I got my balance back. I leaned against the stone wall as I made my way to the bathroom.

I slowly opened the door to see my whole bathroom was filled with steam. I looked around confused until I looked at my shower. I gasped when I saw Kenny ,naked, in my shower. I felt my face go red and my headache was momentarily forgotten.

I not could see Kenny very well through the contestation that was on the glass door but I could tell it was Kenny. He was humming some tune and washing his hair. His back was turned to me so he couldn't see me. I watched him carefully feeling dirty as I watched him. I knew I should just turn around and go back to my room but I could not take my eyes off him.

After watching Kenny for about a minute I felt my headache come back. I tried really hard not to groan in pain. I bit my lip and turned around and made my way to the sink. I reached to the mirror and opened it. I saw the many types of medicines my mom forced me to take on the trip. I carefully looked through them trying to find the Tylenol.

I finally found the Tylenol in the back of the top self. I really hated myself for putting it in such a hard place to reach. I stood up on my tip toes and reached for the Tylenol. I moved some of the medicines out of the way and finally grab hold of it. I gave a cheer in my head and began to pull it off the self. Just as I was about to have the Tylenol out it hit one of the medicines. I winched and reached to catch the falling bottle but I only knocked more off the self. I watched as four bottles hit the sink with a loud _Thunk!_

I winched at this and I heard Kenny stop humming. I slowly turned around to see Kenny blue eyes looking at me through the door. I gulped as I heard the water shut off. Kenny opened the door and I felt my whole face turn red when I saw him standing there naked.

"Butters? What are you doing?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Uh…I…I was getting some Tylenol?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question but I was so nervous with him just standing there.

"Tylenol?"

"It's medicine to help with headaches."

"Hm."

We stood there for a moment not saying anything. Kenny looked like he was trying to figure something out. I just stood trying to figure out if I should run or just stand there. I really wanted to run but I knew Kenny would catch me and plus I was in no condition to run. Fearing for my life, I decided to stay put but I really wished he would at least put a towel on or least try to cover himself.

"C-Can you put towel on?" I asked.

"Why?"

"You standing there naked is embarrassing!" I cried out covering my eyes.

"But we both men, right? Why does it matter? Or maybe you starting fall for me and seeing me naked only arouses you."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. If possible I would have gone redder. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! I wanted to crawl under the covers of my bed and just die! I then heard the sound of Kenny walking to me. I started to shake and refused to look at him.

Kenny stopped walking when he stood in front of me. He slowly pulled my hands away from my eyes. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. I refused to open my eyes and look at him.

"Butters… Look at me." He whispered in my ear.

I really did not want to so I shook my head no. I could tell he was not happy with that. I could hear him softly growl.

"Butters…" He growled.

I slowly opened my eyes not wanted to make him any angrier. I had my eyes halfway opened and I saw Kenny looking at me. He looked kinda sexy with his wet hair hanging in his eyes and how the water on his body seemed to make his shine in the light. Kenny then leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss me. He then gently kissed my forehead causing me to blush again.

Kenny then pulled away and looked at me while I just looked at him with wide eyes. Kenny gave a soft smile and then went to the other side of the bathroom to grab the towel that was hanging on a bar. He wrapped it around his waist before walking over to me.

He then picked me up and I gave a cry of surprise. He said nothing and took the Tylenol off the sink countertop and placed it in my hands. He walked back into the bedroom where he laid back down in the bed.

"How do you work this Tylenol?" Kenny asked, looking at the bottle confused.

"Read the label it should tell you what to do." I said.

In my head I was laughing. Kenny looked cute when he was trying to figure what to do. I didn't dare laugh at loud since I liked life too much. When I saw Kenny smile I knew he had figured out what to do.

When Kenny tried to take the lid off the bottle he couldn't. I was just about to explain how to get the top off when he grab the top and ripped the bottle's top and neck clear off. Kenny threw that in some random section in my room and took out two pills and handed them to me.

"Can you get me some water?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I need it to help swallow the pills."

Kenny looked at me weird before he went back to the bathroom. Thankfully, I had some cups that I stole from the kitchen. I get thirsty at night so I always have water next to me. I hated using the some cup over and over again so that's why I had seven in my room so I could have a clean cup every time.

Kenny came back into the room holding the cup filled with water. I thanked him before I put both pills in my mouth and used the water to help swallow them. When I was done I placed the cup on the side table next me and snuggled back in the covers. I could slowly feel the Tylenol work and I hoped to sleep off the rest of the headache.

"I'm going to go back to sleep, Kenny. You should try to sleep to." I said.

"I'm fine. I don't need to sleep." He said, folding his arms.

"Will you please sleep with me?"

I had no idea why I said that. Probably it was because I was scared that I would get kidnapped again. Also a vampire could try to kill me again. I just felt safer with Kenny next to me, protecting me.

"…Fine but just this once!" Said looking away, I could have sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks but my whole world was going fuzzy so I may have been seeing things.

Kenny got on the other side of the bed and laid there with his arm folded behind his head. I smiled at this and turned to face him. Kenny looked over at me at stared at me confused at why I was grinning at him.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He asked.

"No reason. Good night, Kenny." I said, closing my eyes.

"It is morning."

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

Kenny said nothing else and I soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Here you go some Bunny fluff! I felt like this story need some more fluff so here you go! Sorry for taking so long time! I have been so busy plus I had no ideas how wanted to continue the story for a long time! Well better late than never, right? Please review!**


End file.
